The trip that changed it all
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: When the trip decides to go on a camping trip, when things go deadly wrong.what will happen? COMPLETE!
1. Intro

This is all based before the shooting however things are still a little different, Lucas and Nathan are close friends again, Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton are together, Jake just came back not to long ago, Keith is not back yet and Karen and Deb are running the diner together still. Dan is still around, being a mayor, being a jack ass. Lucas's heart condition is still unknown by anyone besides Dan.


	2. Chapter 1

" Well its going to be Me, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Rachel, Skillz, and Bevin." Lucas explained to his mother

" And tell me again where you're going to be, I mean besides about fifteen miles into some scary forest where I wont be able to get into contact with you for five days." Karen asked sarcastically

"Mom, it's a safe forest, park rangers and all, and I'll be fine." Lucas explained. " Please don't worry, and as soon as I get a way to call you, I will."

" You promise me you'll be careful?" she asked

"Mom yes, I promise."

It was Friday night, the boys had their game and then the group planned to leave early the next morning for their trip. The crowd was big as usual, Deb and Karen sat next to each other talking about their boys going away for the weekend. Rachel, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were on the floor getting warmed up before the game while Lucas and Nathan were with the rest of the team in the locker room.

"So you excited about this weekend?" Lucas asked his brother

"Honestly more excited then I thought I was going to be." Nathan laughed

"Haley kept going on all night about how excited she is, how she can't wait to ruff it, as she says" Nathan laughed again.

"That doesn't surprise me, when we were kids she was up at the crack of dawn either fishing, swimming or just walking around finding cool things in the forest as she used to say, and you know who she ALWAYS had to take with her early in the morning..me." Lucas chuckled

The game went by pretty easy, the team wasn't much of a challenge for the Ravens. Jake sat with Mouth and Skillz in the stands with his daughter on his knee. Since he has been gone so long their was no way he could play, but he was just as excited to watch his old teammates play. This weekend was going to be the first since he got full custody of Jenny with the long battle with Nikki. He was so happy finally be home, with her, and with Peyton. Even more excited he was going on this trip with his friends who he hasn't been able to just hangout with forever.

After the game Haley and Nathan went off home together and after giving her good job/good bye/see you tomorrow/ I love you kisses to Lucas, Brooke went with Peyton and drove home Jake home because they wanted to get a good night sleep for the next morning. Lucas lagged behind a little tonight after the game. His medicine always made him tired during the games, and he always felt exhausted afterwards. Taking a deep breath he gathered his things and walked towards the gym, he had told his mom he wanted to walk home tonight and to not wait for him. He had been doing this almost after every game, after everyone has left the gym he would just stand around in the gym and think about everything.

"Well look who it is." Lucas herd a deep voice behind him

When he turned around he saw the one man who it hoped it wouldn't be, the one man who he honestly could say he hated, his father.

"Don't look so scared Lucas, I promise this little chat wont be the same as last time we were in here." Dan laughed

" Oh you mean the time when you tried to kill me? Get out of my way." Lucas walked by angrily.

"Pretty exciting weekend you have coming up, I'm sure you're mother wouldn't want you to be so far away with no help really at all, you know just in case something happens." Dan slithered. "Well that is if she knew about your little secret."

" What the hell do you want from me huh! What could you possibly want from me now." Lucas yelled in anger at him

"Haha, relax kid, just looking for a nice father to son chat" Dan said with a smirk

Lucas just stood their, not knowing what to say he just felt his body heating up with anger and even more hate for this man.

"Well since we both know that's not true," Dan started " Have a great weekend son" shaking his head Dan walked away. With just Lucas staring back at him.

"Turn up here Nathan" Haley said directing her husband. There it is our camp out stop Luke!

"Wow, this looks awesome Haley" Brooke said

" Haha you see that dock over there?" Lucas asked

"Yeah." Brooke and Nathan both said

"When Haley first brought me here she tried to show off by running and doing some cool flip..," Lucas started

"Luke!" Haley cut in

"No wait what happened?" Brooke said interested.

"Oh my gosh" Haley said embarrassed

"Anyway," Lucas continued "Haley was mad because I could do the cool flip, and she was always to scared to Her sisters kept making fun of her because I could and Haley couldn't. So Haley went for it, as she was running she tripped over a loose board and did some crazy belly flop face first plunge into the water and came out with a bloody nose."

Everyone started laughing, and Haley sunk down into her chair even laughing to herself, as embarrassed as she was she knew it was funny.

As the friends pulled up they all got out and looked around. Of course it wasn't some beauty spot but their was a couple of hammocks that Haley's mom and dad put up years before and their was a small dock leading out to a lake. To the left their was also a out house and about three other porta-potties around the area.

"Wow Haley this is cool" Mouth said from behind. He, Rachel, Jake, and Peyton were coming up from behind.

"Man how you gonna make me stay out in the cold for five days baby" Skillz was saying to Bevin, they were coming up from the other side talking to each other " I mean theirs scary things out here, and we don't got no damn phone, how the hell we supposed to order pizza"

"Oh Skillz, you'll be fine, promise I wont let some scary beaver get ya" Bevin said jokingly." And look you were afraid of having to go pee in the woods, they have an outhouse."

As they all just arrived there they were all just looking around for a little bit and then they wered something from behind

"Can I help you?" a strange voice called out to them. He was a strange looking man, dark ragging looking hair, and dark beady eyes.

The gang just turned around, a little shocked and their was an awkward silence for a moment.

" I said can I help you" the man said again.

" Um were here to camp, who are you?" Nathan asked

" I own these woods boy, I have a right to know who's going to be making a mess of things" he said with an evil look.

"We're just here to have some fun man, were not going to be messing anything up." Lucas said strongly

"Fun? Oh its fun that you want." the man said walking closer

" I used to come out here when I was a little girl all the time, we just wanted to come out here to just hang out and have a good time , we don't want to cause any trouble." Haley chimed in.

The man walked right near Haley and got a little to close, and Nathan put his hand in front of him and got in front of Haley, " Hey why don't you just get out of here alright? We're not causing any trouble" Nathan said starting to get angry.

The man just looked towards Nathan giving him a crooked gin and walked away.

"Crazy old drunk" Nathan said

" Well that was a little scary" Rachel whispered

"Yeah just forget it, alright lets start setting up" Nathan said.

Before bed they all cooked up some food and while everyone was getting dressed Lucas went to the car and went through a bag he had left in their, and he pulled out his heart medication and looked around to make sure no one was looking and took the tiny pill that was saving his life.


	3. Chapter 2

The first three days were awesome, they did lots of swimming, and eating. They told jokes, and hung around at the campfire. They were a little discouraged that they were going got have to go home in 2 days. It was the third night any they were all so tired from that day, they were swimming all day. Everyone headed in early only to have that day be the last peaceful day for the rest of their trip.

It was in the middle of the night when Peyton herd the noise.

"Jake, Jake wake up" she shook him awake.

"W-what" Jake mumbled as he was waking up

"Something is outside" Peyton whispered scared

"Peyton, it's the woods, it could be a racoon or something." He tried to calm her down

"No, it sounds bigger Jake, its scary" she continued to whisper

"Fine, I'll go check" Jake said getting up

Jake walked out of the tent and decided to please Peyton he'd look around just to make sure she felt safe. He was sure it was just some animal, nothing serious. Then he saw something, move across near where the cars were parked, he walked over slowly just looking around. When he looked over at the cars he noticed that all of the hoods were up, he found it a little odd but before he could walk over to see what was going on he was hit straight on the head and he felt right to the ground, he tried to yell for help but before he could he was being tied up and gagged in what seemed like a split second. Jake couldn't believe it, he was being dragged through the forest he tried to squirm out of it but he felt so dizzy from the blow to the head he could hardly move.

"Jake! Jake!" Lucas and Nathan were yelling. They had both herd a noise when Jake was attacked and went to check on things when Peyton told them Jake was doing the same thing and now he was gone.

Jake tired to escape, he really did, he would kick and squirm but the more he did, the harder the men would grip him. As Jake was ready to give up hope he came to an abrupt halt.

"Lets just leave him hear" the one man said. " Lets just take care of them later, c'mon we have to be more prepared"

"I told you this was a bad idea, He is going to be so mad at us!" The other hollered back.

" Let's go" the one said back

Jake felt a punch in the gut and he was dropped to the ground and the two man ran off.

When Lucas and Nathan found Jake he was limping back, he twisted his ankle when he was being dragged ,with his hands tied and he was all dirty from being dragged. They brought him straight back and he explained what had happened and what the men had said.

"Well we gotta get out of here, we could be killed out here" Rachel had said worried

"Yeah we don't need our stuff lets just go lets just leave it" Peyton agreed, with tears in her eyes

"We can't" Lucas had said calmly.

"What, what do you mean we can't Lucas?" Brooke had asked scared

" Those guys that attacked Jake, busted the engines in all of our cars." Nathan replied

"So were stuck here?" Mouth said, sounding worried

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just stay here and wait for them to come back, what if there are more?" Bevin said

"Chill baby, we'll figure this out" Skillz said calming his girlfriend down.

"Well we can't just walk through the woods to find the road, for one its to dark, and its to far, who knows what would happen if we run into them." Haley stated

"Wait Haley, what about the canoes?" Lucas asked

"The what?" Rachel said

" The canoes we used to go on, if you take the trail we used to go on , it takes you to the rangers station. It's about a half an hour but its their." Lucas replied

" Well we don't have enough room for all of us" Haley said, she was being held by Nathan, he could how scared she was.

"Well only you and Lucas know where to go" Mouth said

"Haley you go and Nathan you should go with her." Lucas said right away.

"We can fit about three more people" Haley said

"Please let me go!" Bevin shouted "I'm so sorry guys, but im so scared I can't stay here"

"Alright you and Skillz come," Nathan said. "We have one more spot, who wants it?"

"Rachel you should go" Mouth had said

"Are you all sure?" Rachel had asked

"Yeah we're sure" Peyton had said

Rachel agreed, when they got the boat into the water they all said their goodbyes and Nathan assured them they would be as quick as they could.

"Luke" Nathan shouted and waved for him to come near him. "Be Careful"

Nathan couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving them their, for leaving his brother their. He and Lucas, in the past couple of months they have been extremely close. Even though Nathan didn't show it much like he should, he cared a lot about his brother and he wanted him to be safe.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "you too."

As Lucas watched his brother, best friend, and his other friends row them self away into the night he knew all they could do was wait. Just hoping, praying they would be okay, and that the rangers would make it back in time before those men could. They all sat around together, Brooke locked in Lucas's arms, he was holding her nice and close not letting any harm near her. Jake was resting his leg with Mouth and Peyton close by. They all just sat in silence and did the only thing they could do. Wait.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we went the right way Haley?" Rachel questioned

"Yes I'm sure, we'll be their any minute" Haley said to them trying to convince them all, she was starting to worry that they had made a wrong turn, she was afraid they were going to get lost.

For what seemed like hours Nathan and Skillz were rowing the boat and everyone was silent, nobody knew what to say. Nathan was just searching for the right words to try and comfort Haley, they were doing so good together . They were living together again, happy, and he didn't want anything to mess that up. He just looked at her in the night, with the moon shining on her worried face and he thought to himself how in even in a scary situation such as this, she looked more beautiful then ever.

"Is that it?" Bevin asked breaking Nathan's concentration.

"Yeah that's it" Haley said with a deep breath of relaxation, she couldn't explain how happy and relived she felt to see the ranger station, they are safe, they would be able to go back to the woods to get the rest of the group and head home, with everyone safe and okay.

As they docked the canoe they all went up to the house to go and get some help. Rachel knocked on the door and it squeaked open. Inside was dark, and quiet with only a little light coming from a fire in the back.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here" Bevin said with worry in her voice.

"Hello" Nathan yelled as he took a step in.

The group walked in closely together with Haley right by Nathan's side, and Skillz right near Rachel and Bevin. They walked through continuing to ask if anyone was their but still no answer.

"Just look for a phone or radio, anything" Haley spoke up and said.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Rachel whispered

"What noise?' Skillz replied nervously

"Shh" Nathan motioned them to be quiet as he stepped near the room with the noise.

It was a loud breathing, moaning type noise, as Nathan opened the door slowly he saw the one ranger laying face first in his own pile of cold blood.

"Oh my god!" Bevin screamed

"Oh shit man, he's dead!" Skillz yelled after her. " Nate we got to get the hell outtta here man"

"Help, h-help me" a voice whispered.

It was another ranger, in the corner of the room, he was too bleeding very badly but he was not dead yet. Nathan ran over to him and didn't know what to do. He was bleeding everywhere, their were two gunshots in his chest, and cuts all over his face.

"W-what do we do?" Rachel cried

The ranger tried to speak again, but all he did was take a deep breath, his very last breath, and his head tilted toward the left and he was dead. Haley turned her head and sobbed softly on Nathan's shoulder, and Rachel had to leave the room because she was getting sick from seeing all the blood. Skillz was holding Bevin close and they all just sat, in shock, no one knew comforting words to say, know one knew what to do.

" Get up slowly and follow me, if you try anything funny, I'll kill her." a dark scary voice had said from behind.

As they slowly turned around a big man was holding a gun to Rachel's head, with two other men behind them him pointing their guns towards Nathan, Haley, Skillz, and Bevin.

"They've been gone longer then a half an hour, should we start getting worried?" Mouth spoke up to everybody after minutes and minutes of silence.

"Haley has been their tons of times, I'm sure they'll be back with the rangers soon." Lucas replied.

Lucas looked around and could see the worry on everyone's face. Peyton had fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder and Mouth was very quiet, deep in thought. Lucas looked at Brooke, into her eyes and could see the fear behind them.

"Hey pretty girl," He spoke to her softly " How ya holding up?"

"I'm scared, Lucas" She whispered. " Not so much for me , but.. Haley and all of them a long time ago, and their still not back, what if something happened, what if something went wrong"

"Brooke everything is going to be okay" Lucas tried to calm her.

" But what if its not Lucas" She started to tear. " What if we don't end up okay, what if something were to happen to you" She was in a slight sob now. " Lucas I'm just so scared."

Lucas's heart dropped, he didn't know the words to comfort her, so instead he just held her close kissed her softly on her lips and whispered " I love you " in her ear and told her to get some rest. Shortly after Brooke was sound asleep on him.


	5. Chapter 4

The men's faces with the guns were covered, they led Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Skillz, and Rachel, with the gun still at her head, to a van they had parked in the back. Nathan held Haley close not letting those physco's with the guns any where near her. They all had to sit in the back of a van, it was a tight fit, but they all made it, before the man closed the doors he gave them a smirk and said nice, and calmly.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll have some fun"

Rachel and Bevin both started crying and Nathan felt Haleys grip around him grow tighter. What was he going to do? What if these men did kill him? But even worse, kill Haley? What was he going to do, he couldn't loose her. Through the wall from the back of the van to the front the gang could hear the three men talking, Nathan put his ear to the wall and listened as best as he could.

" We did it!" one screamed, "We got all of them all, he is going to be so proud us for getting all of them. Which one do you think he'll want? My guess is the red one? What about the sacrifice? I think he'll want that big guy, the dark haired one."

"Haha yes yes!" Another one shouted back " We have done very well this time, we shall be rewarded greatly for this one. Usually it would only be about two or three people we find , and it's a whole gang of them this time!"

"Will you shut up!" the last one screamed back. " This is not all of them, there are more at the camp ground, we better hope the others can get them in time, if we want to really get rewarded, we need all of them."

"Nathan, what are they saying?" Haley whispered.

Nathan just sat back, dazed and confused. What were they going to do? What were they planning and why were they planning on sacrificing him.

"Nathan?" Haley asked again

Before he could answer the van came to a complete stop. And the doors were opened and their were about five or six men out there. Two of them grabbed Bevin and Skillz then another grabbed Rachel.

"Let me go!" Rachel screamed

"Help!" Bevin yelled

Then two more jumped in the back and grabbed Nathan and Haley. Nathan punched the one in the face and tried to get Haley free.

"You son of a bitch!" Nathan screamed

"Let go of me!" Haley yelled at the man

Nathan went to punch the other one in the face and then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck , and his whole body went numb, he tried to fight it, he tried to move, but then slowly everything turned black, and the last image he saw was Haleys fear stricken face being pulled away and her screams fading further and further away.

Lucas didn't remember falling asleep, he woke up and looked at his watch and saw it was about 2:30 in the morning. He slowly got up making sure not to wake up Brooke. He looked around and saw everyone else asleep. There was no sign that Nathan and them had come back at all. Now he was very worried but didn't want to cause any trouble. He walked over to the car to go and take his medicine when he realized how the cars have been totally wrecked. The doors were all opened, the bags of all their clothes were scattered everywhere, their cell phones he left in the car were gone, everything, just ruined. Lucas looked around and felt like he and a punch in the gut, his medicine was gone! He started to get more worried now, what if they were stuck their for days, and he wouldn't have his medicine.

"Its okay" he told him self inside. " It's just some stupid pills, I don't need them."

After a couple more minutes of calming himself down he walked back to his friends. Brooke was still sound asleep, same as Peyton and Jake. However Mouth was over by the water just staring. Lucas walked over to his old time friend, he could tell how scared he was.

"Hey Mouth, how ya holding up?" Lucas asked nicely

" Not so good" he mumbled " Luke, im worried, where are they? They left hours ago, they were supposed to be back by now. What if something happened, what if their hurt?"

" Mouth you can't think like that" Lucas tried to calm him down

" Why not?" Mouth asked "If it's the truth there is no sense hiding it"

Lucas knew he was right, he knew something was wrong and it killed him inside he had no idea what to do, but he knew they had to go and get some help. Some how, some way.

" Maybe we should just start walking." Mouth asked " I mean If we stay together, we can make it I'm sure"

" Its way to dark right now, I'll tell you what though." Lucas started. "How about you go and get some rest, and as soon as it gets light out, I'll wake you up, and we'll all go and try and find the road"

Mouth agreed and started to walk away and turned back at Lucas.

"Hey Luke?" Mouth called him " I'm sorry"

" For what?" Lucas asked confused

" For what's happening, I know how scared you are for Nathan, and especially Haley" Mouth said " I know how much you must be worried and im sorry for not being braver, I'm just really scared myself"

"Mouth you don't gotta be s-" Lucas started to say

" Luke, you're a good guy, and thanks for trying calm me down, as scared as I am I'm sure everything will be okay, ya know?" Mouth spoke

Lucas just shook in approval and watched Mouth walk away. It was true, he tried to put on a brave face for everyone, he didn't want them to be nervous or scared any more then they had to be.

Two hours later Lucas was still just standing their watching the lake, still no sign of his best friend, or his brother. Lucas was ready to walk over and lay down for a little bit when he turned and saw out of the corner of his eye a man, just staring right at him, with a gun pointed straight towards him. Before Lucas could even blink the gun was fired straight at him. Lucas felt a stinging pain at his left arm and fell down and got up took off running. He herd more gunshots behind him and prayed that the shots wouldn't hit him.


	6. Chapter 5

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke was screaming. She had woken up from the gunshots and saw that her boyfriend was no where to be found. Peyton was pulling her back trying to bring her to hide behind the car.

" Brooke we have to hide, please come on" Peyton yelled

" Brooke come on" Mouth was also bringing Brooke back. They went behind a car and waited, they didn't hear any more gunshots, and they didn't hear Lucas either. Brooke was crying on Peyton and Peyton was tearing herself. Jake rubbed Peytons arm trying to calm her down and Mouth was sitting their shaking from fear.

Lucas wasn't able to make it back to them, so instead he found himself hiding behind one of the porta potties. He was breathing deep and his arm was killing him. He looked at his arm and their was blood all over it. He ripped a part of shirt and tied it around his arm, trying not to make any noise but the pain was so bad. He tied it around twice and was still breathing deep. Trying to make any noise, he didn't know where the men went, and he feared and hoped that Mouth , Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were okay. Lucas herd some footsteps coming and he hushed up, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He herd people whispering but couldn't make out to what they were saying. Then he herd screams, familiar screams.

"Let go of me!" Brooke was screaming, you could tell she was crying as well

" Peyton run!" Lucas had herd Mouth yell

Lucas herd it, his friends all yelling and screaming and he knew he could just sit their, so he looked and found the closet thing he could use as a weapon, which was only a thick stick but it was worth a try. He got up and started to run towards his friends, was going to try and sneak up behind the men, but then was suddenly grabbed by two from behind.

"We got him!" the one had yelled excitedly

Lucas tried to get away, the one was holding him right where the gun shot was, the pain was so bad, he could feel the blood pouring out and could feel the pain growing and growing. He was thrown down to the ground and landed on his back. He could see his friends all being tied up and then the one man put his foot on Lucas's neck and a gun to his face.

" If any of you make one more sound I'll blow his head off" the man had said in a terrifying voice.

Brooke and Peyton were crying as they were being tied up and Mouth was bleeding from a cut on his head. Jake was squirming a little but stopped as soon as the gun was pointed at Lucas. They all noticed the blood from his arm and started to worry.

"Now that's better" One of the men had said in a chuckle. " Put them in the van"

Lucas could see his friends being dragged off and he couldn't do anything about it. The man bent down and picked Lucas up by his throat and smiled.

"I'm going to tear you're whole world apart" he spoke softly "And im going to enjoy every second of it"

He let go of Lucas and told the men to tie him up as well, Lucas just lie their coughing, happy he could breathe again. The men tied him up, paying to attention or care to his arm and threw him in the van as well. During the ride Peyton managed to untie herself , and one by one everyone else was being untied.

"How are you doing?" Peyton turned to Jake and asked

" Peyton I need you to promise me something" he spoke softly

" Of course, anything" Peyton agreed.

" If something should happen to me, and I don't make it out of here, and you do, cause Peyton I promise you, you will. You have to take care of Jenny, you have to make sure she is happy, and safe." Jake said starting to tear up.

"Jake, don't do this, you'll be fine, we all will" Peyton cried

"Promise me" He said again

"Jake" she continued to cry

"Promise me!" He yelled

Peyton just looked at him with tears running down both their faces, and she nodded.

"Lucas you're bleeding" Mouth said, everyone looked at him holding his arm.

"Here let me look at it" Brooke said

"I'm fine, just a scratch" Lucas said, lying of course, his arm was killing him.

Mouth took off his shirt, he had another one underneath and gave it to Brooke to use as a bandage.

"Do you think they got they rest of them?" Jake asked

"I don't know man, I hope not" Lucas spoke softly "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry" Brooke said quickly

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton asked "Who are these people, what do they want?"

" I don't know P-sawyer, but we got to get out of here" Brooke said softly.

When the van stopped getting them out of the van was a lot like what happened with Haley, Nathan, Bevin, Skillz, and Rachel. Their were guns being pointed, men grabbing everyone, tears, and yelling. They were being brought up to what looked like a haunted house, their was a graveyard to the left and it was a big and scary house. They were brought around back and then one of the men spoke.

"Bring the women over here and you know where to put the men" he shouted

"What the hell are you doing, get off me" Peyton yelled, she kept trying to squirm away when the one man punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Brooke yelled trying to get free as well. "Let go of me! Please Peyton wake up" she managed to get free and ran straight to her best friend, she was bleeding from the top of her right cheek. She tried getting her up when one of them grabbed Brooke by the hair and pulled her up and started to bring her down in the basement.


	7. Chapter 6

Jake, Mouth, and Lucas were being brought into a different part of the house all trying to get away, but all they could do was see their friends being dragged one way, and them a different way.

Brooke saw the other man pick up Peyton and throw her over he shoulder and he followed them. As Brooke entered the house she looked around and saw what was a basement. Guns were on one table and their were chains, knifes, and other weapons all around. She saw cages and then a door which the man opened and threw her in along with Peyton.

Brooke got up, in the dark, and couldn't see a thing, she tried to feel around the walls to see if she could find a light or something, it was about ten minutes when she was about to give up and she felt something, was it? Yes! It was a light switch, as soon as she turned it on, bright lights filled the entire room. Brooke blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"Haley!" She yelled

It was indeed not only Haley, but Rachel, and Bevin as well. However none of them were moving, they were all just lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh god Brooke where are we" Brooke herd Peyton from behind her.

" Peyton!" Brooke shouted "Oh thank god you're okay" She ran to her best friend and hugged her and didn't want to let go.

"Is that Haley?" Peyton asked as she looked across the room.

Both Peyton and Brooke got up and went to go and see if their friends were okay.

"Well their breathing," Peyton said. She gently shook Haley to see if she would wake up and she started to move.

"What happend?" Haley said in a deep breath. Haley realized where she was and suddenly remembered what happened. "Where's Nathan?" she yelled

"Shh Haley calm down, we don't know" Brooke spoke to her softly

Both Rachel and Bevin were starting to wake up as well.

"No they are going to kill him Brooke! They took us, they, they.." Haley couldn't go on, she started to cry on Peyton.

"Shh don't worry Nathan's strong, he'll get away." Peyton tried to calm her down.

"Rachel you're bleeding," Brooke said to her. " Here" Brooke used a piece of Mouth's shirt that she ripped before putting it around Lucas and wiped of the blood off her arm.

"Ouch" Rachel whispered

"Oh, sorry." Brooke spoke " I really suck at this" she said with a simile, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Bevin how are you?" Peyton asked her, with Haley starting to calm down, and sit up.

" I'm fine, my head just hurts." she spoke

"I don't remember how we got here" Haley said, "I just remember being dragged out of that van, and the one guy had a tazer gun and got Nathan on the back of the Neck with it. Then everything is blank.

"They drugged us with something," Rachel spoke " to make us pass out so we weren't so squirmy, I saw the bottle, not sure what it was though"

"Where's Lucas and Mouth?" Bevin asked

Peyton and Brooke both looked at each other sadly. Then Peyton took a deep breath and began to speak.

"They got us into a van, and then brought us here and dragged them off somewhere else." she said softly.

"Were they okay?" Haley asked scared of her own question.

"Lucas was shot in his arm" Brooke said , starting to tear up again.

"What!" Haley cried

The girls didn't know what to do, their were no windows, and the only door was the one they came through, and their was no way they could go through that again, so they all decided to look around and see if they could find anything useful, anything that could help them if the needed it, because they were not going to go down without a fight, they were not going to be killed, not there, not like that.


	8. Chapter 7

Nathan and Skillz had been stuck in separate cages for hours. Their was no room to stand up, only sit up and lay down. When Nathan woke up he felt the burning in his neck where the tazer gun got him, and he looked around to see Skillz right in a cage next to him.

"How you feeling Nate?" Skillz asked

"Like hell, where are we?" Nathan asked

"I don't know, they brought us to some room on the side of the house, and they took the girls to another spot." Skillz answered " I thought they killed you man"

"No, I'm good, we just got to get out of here" Nathan said trying to break open the cage.

" I tried, its no use" Skillz said unhappily.

That was hours ago, now they both were just sitting their, in silence. When they herd the door being unlocked and saw both Lucas and Mouth being thrown in.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled

Lucas was coughing from the punch in the gut the guy gave him before he was thrown in. Breathing heavy he looked up at his brother, holding his stomach.

"Nathan?" he asked puzzled to see him in a cage.

" What happened to you guys" Mouth asked helping Lucas up.

"Looks like the same as you, get us outta here man! We've been stuck in here forever" Skillz yelled.

It wasn't hard getting them out of the cage, it looked like the guys who locked them up didn't care to much about them getting out because he left the keys hanging next to the door.

Mouth unlocked Skillz and Lucas was helping Nathan out. When Nathan noticed Lucas's arm.

"What happened?" Nathan asked concerned for his older brother

"What? Oh this, nothing man" Lucas pushed it off

" He was shot" Mouth said right after

"Shot!" Nathan yelled

"Sounds like something to me" Jake said

"I'm fine Brooke got me bandaged up, I promise you I'm fine." Lucas tried to calm them down

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Nathan asked

"No it hurts like hell, man, we just got more important things to worry about" Lucas said with a smile, trying to make things at ease.

" You promise you'll tell me if you need to sit or need more bandages, well need more shirt to wrap it up? Nathan asked

"Yes. I promise" Lucas answered. He had never seen Nathan like this, well not with him anyway. He was so worried and concerned about him. It gave Lucas a whole new respect for his brother.

"We need to get out of here" Mouth spoke up

"How?" Skillz asked

" Their has got to be another way out of here, a hidden door, window anything" Jake said.

"I doubt it" Nathan said " I mean if they were going to put us in a different room, why put us in a room that we can get out of?"

" Can't we just look?" Mouth begged

So they all started to look around, Lucas looked at his clock, it was 5:00 am. This was their fourth day camping and they were supposed to be leaving tomorrow. He thinking of his mother, how she would act when he didn't come home. How when the police were sent to find them and how they would see their cars but not them, how they would see their things scattered everywhere. How her mother would worry, he felt so sad that she would have to sit their and worry and cry for him. He hated it when his mother cried over him.

"Do you think their okay?" Nathan whispered to Lucas, breaking off Lucas's concentration.

"Who?" Lucas asked

"The girls..., Haley?"Nathan asked, Lucas could see the worry behind his eyes.

Lucas put his hand on his brothers shoulder. " Haley's a tough girl, Nate" he said softly. "We'll find her, and we'll all get out of here, and put this nightmare behind us"

"Hey, hey guys look." Mouth shouted

"Where are you?" Nathan asked

" We're over here" Jake called out.

Lucas and Nathan walked over to find the room going to an end with boxes and junk all over. Skillz Jake and Mouth had moved everything out of the way and found a window with bars over it.

"Those idiots" Nathan laughed "They think they could hide a window with some boxes?"

" Nathan its covered with bars" Mouth said back to him

"Yeah but look," Lucas said pointing to the bars, "their so old and rusty a few pulls and finding something to hit it with, I'm sure we could get them off."

"Mouth go look around to see if there is anything to hit this with, if you hear someone make sure you tell us alright?" Nathan told him

Mouth agreed, he went around the dirty room to go and find something useful while Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and Skillz were pulling at the bars.


	9. Chapter 8

"It's freezing in here." Rachel said, they were all looking for something to use, for any purpose.

" Gosh how long have we been here?" Brooke complained

" About five hours" Peyton answered, she had her watch on her

" I haven't herd anything outside this room." Haley said " Do you think their out there?"

" Who knows" Bevin answered. " Who knows what those freaks are planning"

"Hey, you doing okay B-Davis" Peyton asked nudging Brooke.

"Not really, Peyton" She answered honestly " I'm scared, this makes no sense, why are they doing this, what do they want?"

"I don't know, but listen we're going to get out of here, we'll find a way." Peyton tried to comfort her.

"Im worried about the guys" Haley said from behind. "What do you think their doing?"

"I don't know" Brooke answered " I guess all we can do is pray that nothing is wrong with them"

" They shot Lucas Brooke!" Bevin yelled "They took a gun and shot him, for no reason. Who knows what else their doing to them, how the hell do we even know if their alive or not!"

"Bevin calm down" Rachel walked up to her trying to hug her

"No! No! Its not fair!" Bevin yelled. " They could be killing them right now and all we're doing is sitting here"

"There is nothing else we can do" Peyton replied

Bevin was about to speak again when they herd a noise from across the door. It was the men they were starting to talk.

"The rangers are all scattered throughout the forest looking for them" The one with the deep voice had said. " Their parents are notified and they are on their way now."

"Well should we leave?" the other questioned "Are we safe here?"

"Yeah, they'll never find us " he replied " We're going to the ritual either tomorrow or the next day. It all depends on what day Matthew gets in. He has to choice the one he wants, and then we can go on with it. By the time they find us, it will be a bunch of dead kids"

"My votes on either the brunette or that one they call Haley" The deep voice said.

" I still think he should choice the red head" the other replied

"Well we'll see, he has a good lot to choose from" he laughed

The girls just looked at each other in shock. What were they going to be used for? What did those men have planned for them. Peyton just broke down and started crying , she tried to be brave for her friends but this was all to much. She tried telling her self from the beginning they weren't going to kill her but they just said it, flat out they wanted to kill them all.

"Peyton" Brooke went and hugged her. "Listen screw what those ass hole's have to say okay? We're going to get out of here, alive."

"Hello ladies" one of the men had walked into the room. He walked up to Brooke and Peyton and just looked at them, stared them down.

"What do you want?" Brooke snapped

The man just smirked and went to touch her hair when she moved back, and then he laughed and brought the gun up and put it right to her head. Brooke started to shiver of fear and everyone else just started at him in silence. He softly felt Brooke's hair and looked at her calmly, and then went to all of the other's girls did the same thing. He just looked at each of them, examining them one by one with this sick look on his face. Haley noticed a knife sticking out of his pocket and when he went to go and walk she felt like she should try and grab it and just stab him, but she was scared , what if she messed up. Clearly she wasn't thinking straight so she went for it, she grabbed it and pulled it out, but the man's reflexes got the best of her. He turned and grabbed her wrist and he twisted it in a certain way that she yelled and dropped the knife right out of her hand.

"Haley!" Bevin yelled

"Ouch! Let go" Haley yelled

Brooke and Peyton started running towards her when the guy stuck his gun out once again.

"YOU THINK IM KIDDING!" he shouted at them "I'M NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW LITTLE GIRL" "DON'T PUSH ME"

Haley's wrist hurt so bad she started to cry, she wanted to say sorry and to please let her go but she couldn't get the words out. The man bent down right to her ear and whispered " I'll see you later cupcake" and pushed her to the ground.

Haley just lay there on the ground curled up and started crying. The other girls waited until he left the room, they don't dare move until he is gone. When he did, they all went up to Haley, her wrist was all puffy, Bevin got some things around the room and tied it around her wrist for support.

"I'm so stupid" Haley said under her breathe.

"Haley you're not, it was a good try" Peyton told her

"Just rest Haley" Brooke whispered

They all sat there, in the middle of the room with no where to go, and no way out, just wondering how they were going to die, when they were going to die, and what was happening to the guys.


	10. Chapter 9

"C'mon Jake you got it man" Skillz encouraged him

Their were eight bars all together on the window, they had only two more left and the one was so close to coming off. They were getting so anxious they could hardly deal with it. It took them about two hours to get all of them off. It was starting to turn morning and they wanted to hurry because before it was to bright out they wanted to get out.

"Got it" Jake said finally

" Alright I'll start working on this last one" Skillz told him

One reason why is was taking so long they had to be quiet, they didn't want the men to hear what they were doing because they'd probably be killed right their. Nathan was standing their and looked over his shoulder to see his brother sitting down holding his arm.

"You okay?" Nathan asked kneeling next to him

"Yeah, I just changed the bandage with and actual bandage I got from a First Aid kid that I found while I was looking around. I just hurts right now from moving it so much." Lucas told him " Good news is that its not an actual bullet hole. It just skimmed my arm, and cut it pretty deep, that's all"

"Alright well you just rest until we get this last one off, we're almost done." Nathan told him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Lucas's arm did hurt but he wasn't really worried about that, he knew it would stop hurting eventually, but he hadn't had his heart medication in two days. He read how that wasn't good, taking the pills and then just stopping. Especially under the condition he was under.

"My name is Karen Roe," Karen spoke trying to be calm, she had been crying all day.

" And im Deb Scott" Deb said, her eyes too puffy from crying.

The officer directed them to a spot in the office where he told them someone would be right out. As they were sitting their Dan walked in and talked to the officer, and he told him the same thing.

"Well? What's going on?" Dan asked

"We don't know we just got here, we're as clueless as you are Dan" Deb snapped

"I told Nathan this was a stupid idea, kids going into the woods all alone." Dan snapped back

Ten minutes later a cop came out and told them what they had found, and about the dead rangers and their stuff scattered everywhere. He told them their was a search party going on but no sign as to where they had gone. He told them all they could do was wait, and be patient and pray everything is okay, just to have faith.

"What are a shrink or a cop." Dan spoke up. " Our kids are out their and we have no idea where, they were supposed to be in safe woods being protected by you guys, and look what a great job you did at that"

"Sir, I'm sorry about what happened, but were doing the best we can" the officer spoke calmly

Dan turned around to see both Karen, and Deb crying again. Dan had never felt this way, so hopeless, he just wanted to see his son, just wanted to make sure Nathan was okay. Then he turned over and saw Karen, see her crying for her son. He had started to feel guilty, the last two times he had seen his other son he tried to kill him, and then he just blew him off.

" Yes my name is Brian Durham, I'm here about the kids in the woods gone missing" they herd a voice from behind.

They all turned quickly and saw Whitey , he saw them all and gave them a warm smile and hugged both Karen and Deb who thanked him for coming. He also shook Dan's hand .

"If you need anything Dan, don't hesitate to ask" He said to him softly, probably the softest Whitey has ever spoken to Dan.

"Thank you again Whitey, you have no idea how much this means to us." Karen said to him.

"Karen I'm crazy about those kids, there's no way I could let you guys go through this alone." Whitey said, starting to tear up herself. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had make some phone calls"

" Yeah I'm here for the missing kids, my name is Keith Scott, I'm the uncle of two of the boys," a familiar voice had said from behind.

Karen turned around and saw the one man who could make her smile in a time like this, besides her own son. She had missed him so much that when she saw him she started crying even harder.

"Keith" She cried, he came to her and gave her such a warm hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Karen" Keith whispered in her ear "I'm going to find him, you hear me, I'll go and look myself but I'll find him.

After greeting both Deb, and Dan he talked to a cop and asked about the search party. The officer said that right now the woods were being investigated but after they would let them go and look around. They were there for such a long time that both Karen, Deb, and Whitey had fallen asleep. Keith went up to get coffee and Dan followed.

"Keith, it's been a long time" Dan said quietly

"I hear you think I tried to kill you Dan." Keith said quickly

"I had thought.." Dan started

" Listen Dan, I hated you for a long time, more then I've ever hated anyone, I'll admit that, you hurt me, and you hurt me bad, and yeah I wanted revenge, but I never tried to kill you. Why do you think I was gone so long? I had to get over all of it, I had to just let it go"

"Keith, I'm sorry" Dan apologized "About everything" Dan leaned over and did something crazy, he gave his brother a hug. After that Dan just walked back to his seat, and so did a surprised Keith.


	11. Chapter 10

"He is on his way" one of then men's voice from behind said. " He want's us to just put both the girls and guys in one room."

"Oh my god I think their coming in" Bevin said

She was indeed right, the men came in with guns and all and grabbed each girl, they were being dragged out side, with tight grips and brought to where the guys were staying.

" Stop , I think someone's coming" Lucas told them. They were so close about to get the last bar loose, but they hurried up and but some boxes to cover it and walked away from it and all sat near the other side.

"Bring them in here" they herd a dark voice say from behind the door. The door flew open and the girls were pushed in.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he ran to her, he saw that she was hurt. Jake ran right to Peyton, Lucas to Brooke, Bevin to Skillz and Rachel went and gave Mouth a hug. They were all going and kissing, hugging and greeting each other.

"Oh Lucas your arm" Haley said rubbing his injury

"Hales don't worry I'm fine" Lucas told her while giving her a hug.

"What happened to you" Lucas asked her

"Oh nothing I just tripped" Haley lied

" Are you okay baby?" Bevin asked Skillz

"Yeah, baby, are you?" He asked her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, he just held her tight.

"Rachel come here, I want to show you something" Mouth told Rachel

"Oh right," Nathan said.

They showed the ladies the window and Nathan was pulling at the last bar , while they each shared their stories about what they have they herd, and what they think those men are planning to do.

"How's the arm babe?" Brooke asked Lucas, she thought he looked very tired

"It's fine, its not a bullet hole, it just skimmed my arm" Lucas told her as he pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the head. "Don't worry"

"Got it" Jake said turning everyone's attention towards him.

They had all the poles off then Nathan and Jake as quietly as they could opened the window.

"You think we can all fit through there?" Rachel asked

"Yeah its defiantly big enough" Peyton answered

One by one they all went thorough. First it was Bevin, then Rachel, Skillz, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Lucas. Mouth was by the door making sure nobody was coming.

"Mouth lets go" Nathan told him

Nathan climbed through the window and as Mouth was about to come in, the door flew open and one of the men were charging right at Mouth. He scurried up as fast as he could.

"Mouth hurry!" Brooke yelled.

The guy grabbed onto his foot and started to pull, he almost got him back in but Skillz and Jake grabbed onto him as well and started pulling. The guy pulled his knife out of his back pocket and stuck it right in Mouths leg.

"OW!" Mouth yelled, he took his other foot and kicked the guy in the face as hard as he could.

They gang pulled Mouth out and Nathan threw him over his shoulder and they all took off as fast as they could. Way back deep in the forest. After Nathan was sure they had lost them he started to slow down and they all went and hid behind some group of trees.

"Oh god, he's bleeding bad" Brooke said

" Here, Here," Skillz said while taking off his shirt, he gave Nathan his undershirt to wrap around Mouth's leg.

"Ahhhhh" Mouth yelled as quietly as he could.

Rachel took his hand and placed his head on her lap

"Shh, shh, its okay you'll be fine" Rachel calmly told him


	12. Chapter 11

While Nathan was bandaging up Mouth, Peyton looked over and noticed Lucas leaning against the tree and kneeling over breathing heavy.

"Luke you okay?" She asked him

Breathing heavy "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I 'm just out of shape that's all" he lied

"Are you sure?" she asked again

"Positive" he replied

After about 15 more minutes letting Mouth rest they decided they should keep walking. Mouth was leaning on Skillz and Rachel.

"Hey you alright, your wrist bothering you?" Nathan asked Haley

"No, I'm fine," Haley responded " Nathan are you sure Lucas is okay? I mean he looks really tired, and he's breathing heavy"

Nathan looked at his brother he was walking with Brooke around his arm, and in fact he was breathing deep, and he had been really tired looking, but that was normal I mean with everything they had been through, everyone was looking tired.

"He'll be fine Haley, we all just need some rest" He told her

They all looked on and all they saw was miles and miles of forest. And all they could do , was walk it.

" What are you thinking Jake?" Peyton asked him

" I'm thinking about Jenny, and how when I get home, I'm just going to hold her in my arms for days," he laughed to himself "I'm never going to want to leave her again Peyton."

" Yeah, I know what you mean, this kind of experience really makes you realize what's important in your life." she smiled at him. He pulled her in and kissed her gently as they continued walking.

They were all walking by when suddenly they saw them, the men they had escaped, however it was only three of them, the two men were ones they had seen before. However the other one they had not seen.

"That's all of them sir" the one said to the big man.

"Five beautiful girls for you to pick from" the other said to him.

The big man walked up, along with the two other ones with the guns pointed at them still. Like it was choreographed the guys all got in front of the girls.

" haha," the big man laughed. " I want that one"

He was pointing to Haley,Nathan got right in front of her.

"You don't touch her" He yelled in his face

"Which one do you want to sacrifice?" the little one said to him. "I say this one, he is already bleeding"

He was talking about Lucas, he grabbed his bullet wound and grabbed it and squeezed it hard, blood started soaking up the bandage.

"Ah!" Lucas yelled, he fell straight to the ground the pain was stinging his whole arm.

"Lucas!" Brooke went to go and help him up when the guy pushed her to the ground.

"Stay down their missy" he sneered at her.

Rachel and Peyton started to back up when the one grabbed Peyton by her hair and pulled her down as well.

"Freeze!" The big guy yelled pointing the gun at everyone. " Rangers are all over these woods, if we stay here they'll catch us."

He went and to go and grab Haley but Nathan punched him in the face and then tackled him, knocking the gun from his hand.

The other little guy went to go and shoot Nathan but Skillz punched him and Jake grabbed the gun while it was loose. He turned around quickly pointing the gun at the last guy.

"Drop it!" Jake yelled at him.

He put the gun down and Brooke grabbed it and pointed the gun at him. Meanwhile, Lucas was helping Nathan up while Jake had the gun pointing at both the big guy and the one little guy.

"You okay?" Lucas asked him

"Fine" Nathan said with a bloody lip.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled at him, she looked right at him "thank you"

"Lets get out of here." He told her.

While they were talking about what they were going to do and what they should do with the men, the didn't realize the gun right by the big guy that was now hidden by some leaves. He quickly grabbed it and grabbed Haley by her hair and pulled her in and put it to her head. Give my guys back their guns.

"Haley" Peyton whispered in disbelief

"No, please" Haley cried trying to get away

'Give them back their guns" the man said

With out any choice Brooke was about to give back the gun and then she stopped, he looked at her angrily and then pointed the gun towards her.

"Don't try anything sweetie, I'm not afraid to kill you" he said deeply

Nathan was about to tell her to do it when he noticed who she was looking at, Mouth. He was getting something out of his pocket, and he noticed Lucas looking at what was going on too.

"Fine, you want to die be my guest" he sneered

He put his finger on the trigger and was right about to pull it when they saw Mouth nod and both Lucas and Nathan charged towards him, and tackled him right before he fell the gun went off. Lucas pulled Haley away while Nathan grabbed the gun and got up. Haley got up and noticed blood on her arm and her side.

"Haley your bleeding" Bevin cried

"No, its not my blood." Haley yelled trying to wipe it off her.

"It's his" Mouth said softly. Mouth was sitting right next to the big guy on the ground, he had a knife stuck into his neck. Mouth kept the knife he was stabbed with and when Lucas and Nathan tackled him. He stuck it right in his neck.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Brooke said.

"No, he's dead." Mouth said abruptly "He's dead and I killed him" Mouth couldn't help it, he could feel his eyes watering up and the tears started pouring from his eyes


	13. Chapter 12

Bevin and Skillz bent down and helped him up. Trying to calm him down.

"Mouth you had to do that" Bevin whispered " He would of killed one of us if you didn't kill him first"

Mouth just looked up at his friends, tears still falling form his eyes, and he didn't speak, he just nodded lightly.

"He's dead too" Peyton said pointing to one of the little guys.

"When the gun went off it shot him" Jake said.

"What do we do with this one?" Lucas asked about the one guy left.

" You're going to show us the way out" Jake had told him walking up to him real close. "If you don't I'll kill you right here."

The guy had no other choice, he agreed. They were all walking following this man, they had no choice but to trust him.

" If you try any tricks, anything at all, even if I suspect the slightest thing, I'll shoot you" Jake told him.

They were all walking for about 45 minutes when Lucas started to feel dizzy. He knew it couldn't of been from his arm, that had stopped bleeding. He tried to just blow it off but then his chest started to feel heavy and he started having trouble breathing.

" Babe you okay?" Brooke asked him

"Yeah, just um, just tired" he responded " How much further?"

"Well you herd him, how much longer?" Nathan asked they guy shoving him.

"Soon enough, I don't know an exact time okay" the man snapped

It was about 15 minutes later and Lucas started to feel really heavy, and weak. Suddenly a sharp pain just shot through his chest and Lucas fell right to his knees started to breath real heavy and coughing.

" Luke!" Skillz yelled from behind.

By this time everyone turned around and saw Lucas on the ground, Nathan and Skillz lifted him up, and leaned him against a tree. He continued to breathe heavy and he just leaned his dizzy head up against the tree.

"Lucas what's wrong" Brooke asked him

"Come on Lucas talk to us" Haley said walking over to him

"Whas's wrong with him?" Peyton questioned

" I'm fine" Lucas coughed still holding his chest, and breathing heavy. He tried getting up showing them he was okay when his legs suddenly felt like they gave out and he felt straight down. Nathan hurried up and lifted him back up against the tree with worry on his face.

"Lucas you're not fine," Nathan told him, really starting to worry about him, he was looking really tired and weak.

"Haha" the man they had with them laughed " So, you're Lucas"

They all turned towards him, confused about what he meant.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rachel snapped

"Well I'm sure all of this walking, running, death, and danger can't be good for a boy with a heart condition, HCM I believe it was." the man spoke

"What?" they basically all said together, all looking at the weak Lucas leaning on the tree.

"Luke you have HCM?" Nathan asked him calmly, Lucas didn't even need to answer Nathan could see tears coming down from his eyes.

Brooke started to tear up and Peyton grabbed her and Brooke sobbed on her shoulder.

"Im..I'm sorry" Lucas whispered, still clenching on to his chest

"Lucas" Haley said softly rubbing her hand on his arm with tears running down her face.

"Lucas's chest felt like three grown men were sitting on him, he felt like he was breathing through a straw, and his head kept feeling so dizzy

"You guys need to go" Lucas mumbled

" Come on we ain't gonna leave you Luke" Skillz said

"Please" Lucas begged

Before anyone could even say anymore they herd people coming. More of the men that planned to kill them were right on their tail, everyone started to panic

"What do we do" Rachel whispered scared

"Come on Lucas get up" Nathan yelled as he went to go up and grab him. "We're not leaving you"

There was no way he was going to just leave Lucas, He let him lean on his shoulder and Jake helped also. They weren't even paying attention to the man they had with them and just took off.

"Here, here Hurry they are here!" he was yelling as loud as he could running towards the men. "Hurry before they get away!"

They all started to run as fast as they could. Lucas was surprised at how much he was pushing himself and how surprisingly fast he was going. The men were still gaining on them however, they were riding some type of automobile, Lucas couldn't see what it was but by the sound of it, it seemed like a quad or some type. They again were being shot at.

"Ah!" Nathan screamed, he was hit in the leg and he fell down, hard. Lucas stopped and tried to lift him up quickly.

"Nathan please get up, c'mon" Haley was crying, she lifted him up with all her strength. Their was blood coming out real fast. Lucas got him up and Nathan sucked it up and started limping and running at the same time still going. Everyone started taking off again but suddenly Lucas just couldn't find the strength to go. He tried moving but was barley even walking. His head was spinning all over again and his breathing started to become heavy once again. He tried moving and tried going but he could just here the quads coming closer and closer.

" Oh my god Lucas" Peyton had just realized what was going on. They were all so worried about getting out of there that they didn't even notice Lucas was not there.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled.

By this time the quads had come up to Lucas and two of the men were about to grab him and Lucas with the only strength he had left punched one in the face and tried crawling away when he was kicked in the stomach. The men were grabbing him and tying him up once again.

"Get off of him!" Nathan yelled he tried going back and he was still limping when he realized he was being held back. Skillz and Jake were holding him back and weren't letting him go.

"They'll get you to man!" Skillz yelled at him

"Lucas! Let go of me!" Nathan continued to yell.

They just kept dragging him back to where the girls and Mouth were at, they were standing behind a patch of old trees. Brooke and Haley were sitting down crying on each other, hugging trying to calm one another. Peyton was letting mouth lean on her and she was crying on his shoulder and Rachel was sitting there in shock next to Bevin with tears streaming down her eyes as well.

"He's my brother! Let me go there going to kill him!" Nathan was still yelling. The last thing he saw was his brother, still squirming being put on a quad with one of the men and driving away.

Jake and Skillz had no choice but to let him go because he was squirming around so much. Nathan tried to take off running but as soon as he put a lot of pressure on his leg where he was shot he fell straight down.

Haley saw him and hurried up and a held him.

"Well get him back Nathan, we'll get him back" she told him softly

"Haley" Nathan held on to her tightly. "There going to kill him, I should of watched him closer, I should of paid more attention.." Nathan couldn't say anymore, he could feel the tears pouring out of this eyes.

"Shh Nathan you couldn't do anymore then you already did" Haley tried to calm him down, with her crying as well.

Nathan couldn't help crying, he tried to suck it up but all he could do was think of the image of his weak brother being hit and dragged away on some quad. With people that wanted to kill him.

Nathan and Haley just sit there, in the middle of the forest crying on each other and holding each other tight. With the thought of those men murdering such an important person to them.


	14. Chapter 13

Lucas didn't know whether he passed out or was drugged, he just knew that when he woke up in a strange room, his leg was on a chain and that was chained to the walls, he had no idea how he got there. He still felt dizzy but not half as much as he did earlier, there was a small window at the other side of the room and he could see that it was dark out, so he knew he was out cold all day.

He tried getting up to see if he could see outside the window but fell straight down. His body was still weak and he was even more dizzy. He tried to remember the last thing he could think of seeing. He remembered being taken away on the quad and him trying to get away and then, he lifted up his hand and felt the back of his neck.

That's it, they used the tazer gun on him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room trying to see if there was anything, any possible thing that he could use just in case he needed it.

"Oh look he's awake" a high pitched voice said from behind. It wasn't however one of the men Lucas had seen before, it was a lady, an older lady. She looked over at Lucas and pulled something out of her back pocket, it was his HCM medicine.

Lucas sat up quickly staring down this lady.

"Oh, you want this don't you pretty boy?" she snickered " You and you're friends have caused us so much trouble you know that? You killed two of our men, YOU killed Matthew!"

Lucas just sat there in silent, scared of what she was going to do.

"They tell me not to kill you, yet" she said nice and softly. " But you're going to die here boy, so there is no need for you to have these" she walked over to a sink in the corner of the room and was about to poor the bottle of his pills.

"What are you doing!" a dark voice yelled from behind. " I told you to give the boy his medicine! NOW!"

She looked over at Lucas and took one of the pills and threw it at him and walked out.

"There I gave the boy his pill are you happy asshole!" she screamed at the man in the room. " He killed Matthew and you are trying to keep him alive!"

"Will you shut up, how the hell are we supposed to kill him if he dies naturally?" He screamed back. The man looked at Lucas and slammed the door and walked away.

Lucas's heart dropped, he was shaking of fear, he needed to think of a way out, he needed to know a plan to get himself free. He looked at the pill he had in his hand and swallowed it dry. He just sat his head back and took a deep breathe and started to cry, he cried like a baby. He was so scared and he was all alone. He just hoped that his friends were safe, he hoped to god they were okay and out of harms way.

After Lucas calmed himself down he tried to get himself up again. With the help of the wall supporting himself up he looked around the room and saw there was really nothing useful he could use. The chain that was locked on his foot was only long enough to reach a toilet and sink that there was on the side of the room. He walked over there and looked around for anything he could possibly use.

"See anything you like?" a cold voice said from behind

Lucas jumped and turned around and saw the face of the man earlier staring back at him.

"So are you the one that killed my brother Matthew?" he asked in a dark voice. He walked closer up to Lucas and put his hand around his throat.

"What are you going to do, kill me right here?" Lucas asked scared to death of his own question.

The man tightened the grip around his throat and Lucas couldn't breathe. Lucas started to try and kick free but the mans grip just grew tighter. Lucas started to feel himself blacking out and his body started to go limp. When the man let his grip go and Lucas felt straight down to the ground.

"What the hell do you want!" Lucas yelled as he was coughing and breathing heavy. If you're going to kill me just get it over with just do it right now! I'm right here." Lucas continued to cough and breathe heavy, trying to catch his breathe.

The man just shook his head laughing and walked away. It was like he was playing a game with Lucas, just to see how he could mess with him, and see how he could hurt Lucas emotionally and physically.

Lucas just laid down and punched the ground angrily still trying to catch his breathe. Just waiting until he had another encounter with one of those freaks in the house.

The gang had no choice but to walk on and hope they find a road. Everyone was silent, not know what to say. They were all horrified at what they had to witness. Nathan was limping using Haley as support, he wasn't even thinking of the pain. His mind was filled with worry for Lucas, and anger for those men. However he knew that he had to get help. He was going to go and save and find his brother. It was dark out again so it was harder to see out.

Jake walked up to Nathan and spoke softly. "Nathan you know we couldn't let you go. They would have you right now, just like they would Lucas"

Nathan just looked up at him, he knew he was right , he knew he shouldn't of been angry, but he was. He was full of anger and he blamed Jake and Skillz.

" We could of done something" Nathan yelled at him. " We didn't just have to sit there and watch him get taken away." By this time everyone was looking back at the two.

"Man, we didn't want this to happen just as much as you didn't Nate" Skillz yelled back. "We were trying to save your ass,"

"Skillz I don't think you realize the situation! Lucas is trapped alone with guys that want to kill him!" Nathan got in his face. "We could of tried, we just sat there!"

Before Skillz could yell back Brooke got into it.

"Will you both shut up" Brooke snapped, her eyes red from crying. " None of us wanted this to happen and Lucas knows that. Fighting over it over it now isn't going to bring him back is it! We need to get help so they can find him!"

Everyone went silent they knew she was right, everyone was just so emotional and tired. They all just needed some rest. They all just kept walking and hoping to find someone to help them. Mouth was leaning on Skillz , Bevin and Rachel were walking arm and arm. Brooke was walking with Nathan leaning on her and Haley. While Jake had his arm around Peyton.

"What's that?" Mouth asked

They all looked over and saw lights shining.

"Hello" Jake shouted.

"Who's there" a voice had shouted. The man stepped out and the light shined on him, it was a ranger. They were saved. They were rescued.


	15. Chapter 14

"I hope everything works out" Jake said saying goodbye to Nathan.

When the ranger found them he immediately brought them to the hospital. They were all questioned and there parents were there to greet them. Except for Brooke's, her parents couldn't be reached.

Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Skillz and Bevin were all going home. There parents wanted them to get them home as soon as possible.

"Thanks man" Nathan whispered. Rachel and Bevin were hugging Brooke, Haley, and Peyton goodbye.

"Will you call us when you find him" Rachel asked Haley softly.

"Yeah of course," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could stay" Mouth went up to Nathan and the rest of them. " The doctor says I need to rest my leg, and my parents are so worried they wont let me stay"

Brooke went up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay Mouth" she whispered to him.

When they left the rest of them were waiting in a room at the police station. Nathan's leg was wrapped up, when he first got to the hospital they put the iv in him and got the bullet out. He was lucky because it wasn't in to deep. Haley's arm was just a sprain and they wrapped that up too. Brooke and Peyton just had some scratches and bruises from being pushed around by the men.

Everyone's parents were in the room sitting near their children holding on to them closely, appreciating life more then ever. Except for Karen she was sitting in the corner with fear on her face. Keith was over there holding her trying to calm her down.

"How's the leg son?" Dan walked up to Nathan handing him a cup of water.

"It's fine dad" Nathan told him with his head down.

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry about Lucas" Deb told him. When being questioned about what happened, the hardest part of the story was to tell him how Lucas's heart condition was revealed and how he was taken away. When Dan herd that his heart dropped, of course he didn't say anything, there was no way he was going to let them know that he know about Lucas, they would all hate him, more then they already did of course.

"I think we should go home" Dan spoke up "You need to rest your leg, the police will tell if they find Lucas"

"When they find Lucas , Dan" Deb corrected him. " I do agree with your father Nathan, we should go"

" You can go" Nathan snapped. "You honestly think I'm just going to leave and just hope Lucas is okay"

"Nathan you have to know that there is not a good chance of Lucas coming out of this alive," Dan bent down and told him. "I'm not trying to be harsh, but you shouldn't sit around thinking he will be okay. You have to be prepared for the worst"

"Oh god Dan, you can't honestly be saying this right now" Deb sneered at him.

"Will both of you shut up" Nathan yelled. Catching everyone's attention. "I'm not leaving, end of story"

Nathan looked at his mom and got up and limped to Karen.

"This is really hard for him" Haley told her. "He thinks he could of done something, to help him. He keeps blaming himself" Deb just shook her head and wiped a tear falling down her cheek.

Nathan went and sat down next to Karen and Keith. Karen realized he was there and looked right at him. "How are you Nathan?" she asked softly

"Scared,.. just like you." he told her. " Lucas is a tough kid Karen..I mean if he put up with me when I was such and ass hole, I'm sure he can deal with this" he said with a slight smile

She laughed a little and just started to nod and cry again and hugged him.

"Hey B-Davis" Peyton walked up to Brooke who was sitting alone in the room. " My dad said that if you need a place to stay..."

" I know Peyton, you're house is always open" Brooke looked up to Peyton and told her. "Thank's Peyton" she smiled at her.

"So they can't get in touch with you're parents?" Peyton asked her softly, sitting next to her putting her arm around her.

"No, apparently the machine says they are out on vacation, and they won't answer their cells. Not sure they would come even if they did find out" Brooke told her. " It's okay I really don't even want them here anyway."

Peyton looked at Brooke and saw tears falling from her eyes again. " Brooke" she said to her softly.

"I'm so worried about him Peyton. I feel like we should be doing something, not just sitting here." she cried

Peyton nodded and looked at her best friend and couldn't help but cry herself. This whole situation was unfair and cruel. They all felt so helpless.

"Excuse me?" A rangers voice from the door spoke kindly. "Are you all here for the missing boy case?"

"Yeah that's us" Whitey spoke up. "Any news?"

"We found the house that you kids we're taken too" he started

"Did you find Lucas?" Keith jumped in and asked

"No, there is nobody there anymore" he started to explain. " We checked all the rooms and found something that might answer the questions to what they meant about the ritual and sacrificing."

"Well?" Dan asked unkindly.

"Well have any of you ever herd of the Chiang Rai tribe?" he asked, everyone just looked around not having a clue of what he meant. " Haha, no I didn't think so. Well way back in the day this tribe was most common. There is a group of people and they select a leader. That leader says what goes on and when it goes on at. When he feels he should be married his followers have to find women that he gets to choose from. Which is why they would want you girls, and they would want the guys because before marrying there has to be a sacrifice. They have to kill a human, stab them right in the heart. They kill one soul, and its signaled to be okay to put two together."

"Well, what do you think there going to do now?" Haley asked. "They only have Lucas, not any women"

The ranger just looked a them with a disturbed look on his face, they could all tell there was something wrong.

"What are they planning?" Karen asked, scared of her own question

"Since the man they killed was their leader, they no longer have a need for women, or Lucas" he started slowly.

"So why do they still have him..." Peyton started but didn't finish. She knew the answer.

"You think they are still going to want to sacrifice him?" Deb asked

"Not for the purpose of marriage, but for revenge" he replied


	16. Chapter 15

"They found our old hideout" Lucas herd the people talking outside of the room. "They found all of our information on what we were planning to do."

"How many rangers are in there?" another voice asked

"Add or take a few, about 4 I'd say. They are just looking around until the more advanced detectives came" the man answered back. "What should we do?"

"Haha," the man snickered. " I've got an idea."

Nathan was tired of just sitting around so went up to go and get a drink of water when he herd the two officers talking.

"Well they found some pictures" The one started " They got the car stuck in a mud puddle though so they can't drive it here, so we got to go pick it up and bring it back here to see if they can identify it and see if any of the men in the picture are the men that kidnaped the kid"

"That would take a lot of time," the other said back

"I'll go" Nathan blurted out. The officers looked over at him. " You're right... it would take to much time for you to drive there to get the pictures, and drive back. Just take me and I'll tell you."

The officers looked at each other not sure if they should let him but they could see Nathan was not planning on backing down so they agreed. He went back to tell them he was leaving.

"Nathan are you sure it's a good idea" Haley asked concerned.

"Hales this would save a lot of time, if they knew exactly who they are, maybe...maybe it could do something to help I don't know. I'm not trying to pass off anything that could help Lucas." He hugged her and said gently.

"Well I want to go with you." She told him

"Not enough room Haley. Keith is coming too. Don't worry I'll go there and be right back" he gave her a kiss on the head and started to walk away. Peyton walked over to Haley and they sat down near each other talking lightly. Keith gave Karen a warm hug goodbye and told Whitey to watch over her. Nathan's parents weren't to happy but there was no chance in arguing plus Keith was going along for the ride made it easier to accept. Nathan looked over and saw Brooke sitting alone, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and for being so tired.

"Brooke" she looked up at him. " He really honestly loves you. I just want you to remember that, I wanted to make sure you knew it. In a situation like this, I know he would want you to be reminded, that where ever he is he is thinking of you."

She got up and looked at him. "Nathan, thank you" they gave each other such a warm gentle hug and then he had to go. "Good luck okay?"

He agreed and left with the cops and Keith, on the way to a place he would wish he never had to visit again.

Lucas had fallen asleep and was woken up by the door being slammed open by the same man that had chocked him earlier. He unlocked his leg and grabbed Lucas by the back of his shirt and brought him to a different room where that lady he had met before was, and another guy. "Sit" he told him abruptly.

Lucas did what he was told and looked around a room and saw they were sitting in front of a table where there was radio in the middle of it. The kind of radio where you can connect with people.

"What do you need the boy for?" they lady asked in her high pitched voice.

"You'll see, they are bringing two more rangers to the house, along with that other kid and another guy. This one's brother and his uncle.

Lucas immediately popped his head up and looked at these people. What were they planning? He started to really feel even more nervous.

Walking into the house by choice seemed a bit odd for Nathan. Last time he was here he was being dragged in the room by force. It just seemed so weird for him.

"You okay ?" Keith put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are these pictures?" Nathan asked the officer.

The officer was directing him to the room when they herd a voice from a different part of the room.

"Who is that?" One officer asked another officer.

Nobody knowing who's voice it was Nathan was pushed behind the rangers by Keith and he got in front of him and the officers guns were taken out. They pushed the door open carefully and there was nobody there, just a radio.

"Hello officers" a cold voice said from the box. " You must be proud of yourselves for finding our house, going through our things, trying to find this boy."

The officer decided they should answer back, " Listen, this would all work out better for you if you just tell me where the kid is. We're going to find him, in the end, you know it"

By this time another officer walked in, there were three more officers left, two of them were out of the house.

"Haha, work out better for me?" the voice answered, listen im a lot better at this then you give me credit for."

"Okay then, where is the boy, is he safe? Can you at least answer me that." the officer asked.

Nathan looked at the Keith who looked just as scared as he did and then looked at the officer, worried of his question, and what the answer would be.

Lucas was sitting there listening to the conversation between the officer and this man that kept him captive. Wondering if Nathan and Keith were there, wondering what was going on there, and why they brought Lucas out there to listen to it.

"There are two more officers out side" the old lady who was on the phone told the man.

"We need to get them all inside." he said to himself. "Well finally something your good for." He was talking to Lucas and went up to him and Lucas started to worry even more.

"This is going to hurt you kid, but with all the racket you'll be making it will get the attention of all the officers." he smirked at him.

"You want to know if the kid is alive?" he talked back into the radio. "How's this for your answer"

Keith froze, not knowing what he was going to hear, what they were planning on saying. Nathan could feel Keith's hand on his shoulder grow even tighter.

The man walked up to Lucas and grabbed his arm, where he was shot and squeezed it hard. Lucas wanted to yell out but he didn't want to help with the plan that he was trying to do, so he held it in as much as he could.

He continued to just breathe heavy and grit his teeth.

"Oh you think you're tough do ya?" the man pulled out his knife and cut the wound open and blood started to drip down Lucas's arm. He tried holding in his yelling more then ever now.

The man, now started to get frustrated pushed Lucas to the ground and kicked him in the stomach and Lucas couldn't help but let out a yell, as he leaned over trying to catch his breathe.

Nathan swore he could feel the hair on the back of his hair stand up. That was Lucas.

"Hold him" the man who kicked Lucas told his friend. He came and put Lucas back on the chair and holding him down while the man cut Lucas with his knife even harder this time. Lucas couldn't help it any more he had no choice but to yell.

"What are they doing to him!" Nathan yelled at the officer who looked shocked as well.

"Come on Nathan you shouldn't hear this." Keith told him trying to bring him out of the room, but Nathan shrugged im off.

The man with Lucas put the knife in just a little more and Lucas could feel the tears falling from his cheeks.

"Stop! Please stop!" he screamed trying to kick away. "Let go!"

Nathan couldn't help it, this was to much he grabbed the radio from the officer and yelled into it.

"You sick freaks! What the hell do you want?"

The man stopped, and smiled. Lucas was breathing very heavy and he could feel the warm blood soaking through his shirt, tears continued to fall from his eyes and he just gently held his arm.

"This upsets you boy" the man asked in the radio

Nathan was going to answer again but the officer pulled it away from him, "You let me deal with this son."

"Yeah because your doing such a hell of a job, give it back to me." Nathan tried to grab it back but the other officer grabbed his arm and forced him out of the house.

"Let him go." Keith told the officer. " I'll stay out here with him, you better get my nephew back okay."

"What's going on in there?" the two officers outside asked.

"We've got contact with the kidnappers." he told them. They were a bit surprised and a little shocked but went inside to see what was going on.

Nathan got so mad that he turned around and punched a tree did a full 180 until he leaned on the tree just thinking about what was going on and the situation they were in.

"Nathan." Keith went up to him.

"They are torturing him Keith, for their own sick pleasure." Nathan started

"I know, I know, it's hard, not being to just grab him and run. I don't know where he is and I can't save him."

"They are all in the house" Lucas herd the lady tell the guy.

"Do it" He told her.

Lucas saw her go to the end of the room and mess around with a few things and press a button.

Nathan was looking at the house and herd a beeping noise before he could even think what it was he herd a loud exploding noise. The house had exploded and flew Nathan about fifteen feet in the air and he landed on his back. There was smoke and debris everywhere. Nathan lifted his head up, coughing from all the smoke and fire everywhere and looked at the remains of the house. He looked over and saw Keith unconscious and ran up to him. He gentle tried to shake him. He looked over at the house, covered in fire and smoke. Those men had tried to kill him, and they did kill all of the officers inside.


	17. Chapter 16

When Lucas herd the explosion and then the radio go dead he looked up at the men in the room.

"The officers go BOOM!" the man yelled. "Well there ya go , there out of our hair for a while." He laughed

Lucas just forgot about the pain in his arm and jumped up and tackled the guy and punched him over and over again. Until the other guy pulled him off.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucas screamed. Lucas was struggling trying to get free but the man punched him and kicked him a few times in the stomach. Lucas was on the ground trying to catch his breathe when the guy he was punched walked up to him, with his nose bleeding from where Lucas punched him.

"You got guts kid." he told him.

The man picked up Lucas and just threw him back in the room not even bothering to lock his leg up again and slammed to the door.

"You okay?" he herd the guy he punched being asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. " Go tell her to get it ready, in a few hours I want this kid dead."

Lucas's head was spinning. Keith and Nathan couldn't be dead. He was so full of hate, so full of anger that he just let out one big scream. Then he just fell to his knees on the floor, he had no choice but to just sit their and think about the fact that two of the most important people in his life are dead and that he was to be next.

"Keith." Nathan continued to shake him gently. "Please wake up." Nathan continued to cough and his head was killing him. He flew back and hit his head on the ground and his leg where he was shot started to bleed again, the bandage started to soak through with blood. Nathan just looked around, still coughing, just holding his leg gently, it felt like he was shot all over again.

"Wh-what happened?" Keith coughed.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Nathan told him, as Keith sat up Nathan didn't even realize what he was doing but he found himself giving Keith a big hug and taking a deep breathe. Keith, surprised at Nathan, hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nathan answered. "What do we do now?"

Keith was about to answer and then he saw a shadow figure moving through the smoke, he motioned Nathan to hide behind the officer's truck. Nathan had to lean on Keith because his leg was really hurting him. They saw two men walking near the remains of the house. One was rather tall and the other short and they started to talk to each other.

"They were all in there right?" the taller asked.

"Yeah, the kids brother and uncle too, so that's a plus." the short one answered.

" We got to head back, lets take one more walk around the house before more police show up and go back to our friends and kill the kid. Which should be fun." the tall one laughed.

The other agreed and they walked off, Nathan could see their car parked over along the side.

"Keith that's a truck." Nathan said.

" So?" Keith responded.

" It's their truck, If we get in the back, they'll never know. We could find Lucas..." Nathan started.

"No, no, no," Keith interrupted. " You need to get to a hospital, plus it's to dangerous for you to go. I'll go and you need to get help."

"Keith, I'm not going anywhere but that house. I'm not just going to leave when we have a chance to save Lucas, and if we keep staying here arguing were not going anywhere." Nathan told him.

Keith just looked at him, he knew he shouldn't let him but he had no other choice, but Nathan was a stubborn kid. They hurried up and quietly got in the back of the truck Keith helped Nathan, because he couldn't put full pressure on his leg still. They were praying that they wouldn't be found back there. They got in and laid down, Nathan just held on to his leg gently, it was hurting him so bad. They herd the men coming back, and one was on the phone.

"Yeah we looked around there all dead." he talked into the phone. "Yeah, the rangers will be looking around here, so we'll have enough time to kill the kid, and get the hell out of here...We're on our way right now, see you soon, bye."

They felt the car start up and it started moving, they were so relived they didn't see them, now all they had to do was wait until they could find Lucas.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked up at the Ranger and by the expression on his face they knew it wasn't good.

"What happened?" Karen got up in a hurry and asked.

"There um..there was an accident, at the house." he started. "The people that were at the house put an explosive device in the house, and it...well..it blew up."

Everyone just sat there, shocked.

"Um, is everyone..." Haley started to ask.

" All of the officers are dead." he answered her question.

"What about my son?" Dan asked.

"When some of our men got there, they looked all around and found one officer, barely alive." He started to answer. " He told us that everyone was inside, except for Nathan and Keith."

"Oh thank god." Deb cried out.

"Well where are they?" Dan asked angrily.

"We don't know." he answered.

"What do you mean you don't know, they have to be around there somewhere." Karen questioned.

" Our men looked over the surface and we can't find them." he answered her.

"Oh that's just great, you know your job is to protect people right?" Dan snapped.

"We have our men looking right now sir." He told him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your officers being dead and all, but my son and brother are out there alive somewhere, so instead of saying your pathetic apologies to us, get your ass's out there and find them before those freaks that tried to kill them do." Dan sneered at him.

The officer was about to answer but stopped himself, everyone was so emotional and so scared for the ones they love, arguing would not make it any better. He just shook his head and walked out of the room.

Brooke could see how crushed Haley was, she was over by the water fountain just staring off so she walked up to her.

"Hi Haley." Brooke talked slowy.

"Brooke, I..I don't know what I'll do if he's not okay." She cried.

"I know, I know, but you can't think that way. He will be okay Haley, he will" Brooke tried to calm her down.

"No, you don't understand." Haley told her. She just continued to cry. "This is supposed to be a happy time for me, for us. We were supposed to go swimming and a nice romantic walk. I was going to show him all the things I used to do as a little girl. We were going to go on a picnic, just the two of us. It was going to be perfect, I was going to wait until a nice sunny day, find the perfect spot, and tell him."

Brooke just looked at her, with a confused look. She wasn't exactly sure what she meant.

"Brooke..." Haley started with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 17

Nathan looked at his watch, they were driving for about forty-five minutes. His hand was covered in blood, he was holding it on his leg the hole time, the bleeding stopped for the most part, so he took his hand off, the pain stopped for the most part as well.

"How's the leg." Keith asked.

"It's alright," Nathan answered quietly. "How far do you think this is?"

" I don't know, but listen when the car stops, before we get out of here, we have to make sure that there is nobody around, alright? We have to be very careful." Keith told him.

Nathan nodded, he started to get very nervous, his stomach felt like it was doing flip flops.

Lucas was searching around the room for something to use, something to try and get him free, or use against those guys. However there was nothing, besides some boxes with nothing in them but some old clothes. He tried to stack them up to see if he could reach the window and find a way to open it, but it was no use. He was sitting on the floor, with his head against the wall, exhausted. He wrapped his arm up with toilet paper that was near the toilet in the room.

"It's ready?" Lucas herd they lady from outside the room yelling.

"Yeah we just have to wait for the two that were at the exploding house to get here and we can do it." The guy answered.

"Well lets get him set up then." the other guy told him.

Lucas shuddered. They were planning on killing him right now. He got up and ran to the end of the room, with no where to hide he started to shiver of fear. They guy opened the door and started to laugh. "Scared?"

He walked right up to Lucas and Lucas was not going to go down without a fight. He punched him but the guy quickly punched him back. Lucas fell to the floor and tried to hurry and crawl away and the guy was about to kick him but he hurried up and pushed himself out of the way.

Lucas turned around and kicked the guy in the leg, he yelled and Lucas hurried up and ran out of the door but straight into another guy who grabbed Lucas by his neck.

"You let this kid get away from you?" he laughed, it was the same one who Lucas was punching earlier. "Help me bring him outside"

The other guy got up and grabbed one of Lucas's arms and the other guy took his other arm. He was being dragged through the halls and out the door. Lucas kicked and squirmed, what the hell was he going to do.

"Well since the other two aren't back yet, lets have our fun." One guy said. He threw Lucas on the ground, Lucas quickly scurried up to his feet. He looked around and saw a lot of old ritual things surrounding a tree. There was one big tree with ropes around it. A big circle made from sticks were surrounding the tree.

Lucas looked around, there were five different guys surrounding him. Also the two coming back from the house, he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Come on kid, you like to fight, so fight." the one laughed and pushed him.

Lucas tried to punch him but he was pushed again by a guy behind him and hit the ground.

"Hold him up." one of the men said.

Two of the men grabbed Lucas's arm and held up him to the one that Lucas punched earlier, the same guy who had chocked him from the night before. The guy looked at him and punched him in the gut. Lucas yelled and tried to catch his breathe.

"You killed my brother." he said and punched Lucas in his face. "You punched me." The man punched him again. "And all of the problems you caused gave me a headache." The man gave him one more punch and the men dropped him to the ground.

Lucas laid on the ground, coughing, holding his face.

"Have anything to say?" the man walked up to him and asked.

"Screw.." Lucas coughed. " Screw you."

The man just laughed and kicked Lucas again.

The man had a stick in his hand and just started to hit Lucas on the back of the legs a few times. Lucas held in his scream as much as he could but it hurt so bad. Then they herd a car beep.

Lucas looked up and saw two men get out of the car and walk over to them. "Sorry we took so long. Looks like you guys found something to do in the mean time." the man yelled.

"Alright lets get started, tie him up." the man told him.

Nathan and Keith were out of the truck at this time, hiding behind it. They could see Lucas being dragged over to the tree, and how tired he looked, and they could see he was hurt.

"What do we do?" Nathan asked, starting to worry.

Keith was looking around, he had no idea what to do, or how he was going to save Lucas.

The men all gathered around the tree and starting to chant in a weird language. Lucas just looked around trying to break free, but he knew it was know use. There were seven men, all talking in some weird language. Keith looked and saw that there were car keys on the dashboard of the car.

"Nathan stay over here behind that tree." Keith directed Nathan as he slowly opened the car door.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked him quickly.

"Just do what I tell you, please." Keith begged him.

Nathan just got behind the tree to see what Keith was doing.

With the other men still chanting one got up and started to walk towards Lucas, and took out his knife.

"It's time boy." he told him. Lucas quickly shut his eyes waiting for the pain but all he could feel was his shirt being ripped down the middle. The man took out a marker and drew a big X on his chest.

"You killed my brother, prevented him from being married, prevented him from being happy." he told Lucas. "Now you must die because of it. He will look at us from above and see that you are being sacrificed for him."

Lucas started to shake of fear when they herd one of the cars engines start up. Everyone looked over and Keith pushed on the gas and started speeding to where the men were. Keith was heading right towards them and the all jumped out of the way. Keith's plan was working, they were all scattering, afraid of being hit by the car. However his plan went wrong when one of the guys pulled out his gun. He started shooting at the car and hit the tires. Keith lost control.

The car swerved and skidded out in a different direction.

"Who the hell is that!" the guy with the knife screamed.

The men started to get up and run over to where the car was going when the man with the knife looked at Lucas.

"Time to get this over with." he smiled.

Lucas saw him get his knife and was a split second from stabbing him when Nathan appeared and punched him right in his face.

"Nathan!" Lucas screamed.

Nathan kicked the guy a couple times and then grabbed his knife. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed.

Looking down at the guy Nathan turned around and cut Lucas free. Lucas didn't realize how weak he was, from being beaten, dragged, and so tired he stumbled almost falling to the ground.

"It's okay, I got you." Nathan told him.

"Sorry," Lucas was embarrassed. "I..I thought you were dead." he told him.

Nathan looked at his brother and realized how realized he was that Lucas was okay.

They herd the car that Keith was in and herd gunshots.

"Oh shit, Keith!" Nathan said out loud.

Nathan looked down at the guy and let Lucas lean up against a tree and pulled the guy up and put the knife to his throat.

"Tell him to get back here." Nathan told him. "Tell them to get over here and leave my uncle alone or I'll kill you."

Lucas looked at the guy and saw he was scared. He called out for his friends and told him to hurry up and get back here. They were surprisingly very fast. They showed up right away.

However they had Keith, and a gun to his head.

"I'll kill him." Nathan spoke to the guy who had his Uncle trapped.

"I will have no problem pulling this trigger." The man said back to him.

Lucas looked around and saw a tree branch by his foot. He slowly bent down to pick it up.

"Drop it boy." the man turned the gun and pointed it at Lucas.

Lucas had no choice but to put it down and continue to lean on the tree. He felt like his legs were about to give out.

The gun was still pointed at Lucas when the man laughed and looked at Nathan then back at Lucas.

"You should of been dead by now." he told him. He looked Lucas right in the eye and before anyone could speak he pulled the trigger.


	19. Chapter 18

"NO!" Keith screamed when the man pulled the trigger.

Nathan didn't even think, he didn't even feel himself do anything, he didn't plan it , he just did it. He saw the man pull the trigger and took all his strength and threw the man who he had with the knife to his throat in front of Lucas. It worked, that split second changed everything, the man was lying there. Dead. Lucas was okay, he wasn't shot.

Lucas looked down and saw the man and let out a deep breath and looked at his brother with such gracefulness in his eyes.

"Look what you made me do!" The man with the gun, shocked looked at his friend laying dead. He was about two seconds from shooting Nathan when Keith grabbed his arm and pushed it up. The gun shot, but it went in the air.

"Keith!" Lucas and Nathan both shouted at once.

Keith was struggling around with the man with the gun with Lucas and Nathan both realized the five other men staring to come to them and near Keith. Lucas looked down at the dead man and saw a gun in his jacket pocket. At this time two men came up to Nathan and tried getting the knife from him. Nathan punched one but the other punched him and Nathan fell to the ground. One kicked Nathan in the stomach and Nathan let out a yell. Lucas bent down and grabbed the gun and didn't even think. He shot the one guy in the stomach and the other twice in the back.

"Get him!" The man who was fighting with Keith screamed seeing two more of his men being killed.

"Nathan run!" Lucas screamed.

There were three more men, one was going towards Nathan and the other two Lucas. Lucas got behind the tree because one of them had a gun and was shooting at him. Nathan was sitting behind a different tree and looked at Lucas.

"Go Nathan." Lucas told him.

"Hell no man." Nathan told him back.

Nathan grabbed the knife and stood up and saw the shadow of the man who was trying to be quiet and sneak up on him. Nathan turned around fast and grabbed him by the hair and stabbed him three times and grabbed the gun out of his hand.

Nathan looked over at his brother and saw him holding his chest again.

"Oh shit" he said to himself. With all of this going on he totally forgot about his HCM. He knew all of this couldn't be good for him.

"Nathan watch out!" Keith shouted from behind. Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw Keith on the ground, bleeding from his lip and nose and saw the man pointing the gun at him.

"You have caused us so much trouble kid." he said to him.

He was about to shoot him when three gunshots went off and the man dropped to the floor.

Lucas was leaning against the tree breathing heavy with a gun in his hand. "You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Fine." Keith said as he slowly was getting up.

Lucas sat down against the tree and looked up at Nathan who had a bloody lip and a gun pointed right behind Lucas. Before Lucas could even look up Nathan shot with such anger in his eyes, he kept shooing until all of the bullets ran out.

Lucas looked behind him and saw the last two men laying in their own blood.

Keith was limping over and Nathan and him helped Lucas up.

"How are you feeling?" Keith asked Lucas who was breathing heavy again.

"Feeling like I can't wait till we get the hell out of here." Lucas told him.

"I'm with you on that one." Nathan agreed putting Lucas's arm around his neck.

"How's your heart?" Keith asked him. Lucas looked up at him.

"They gave me one of my pills yesterday." Lucas stared while Keith and Nathan looked confused. "You know how they went through our cars and trashed everything Nate?"

Nathan nodded.

" They took my medicine while they were at it." Lucas told them. " When they had me locked in the room this lady gave me one...Oh shit, where did that lady go!" Lucas said out loud.

"What lady?" Keith asked.

"There was a lady out here, she must of run off when you guys showed up. I bet she is still around here somewhere." Lucas told them, with worry in his voice.

"This whole thing has been such a night mare. We'll keep an eye out for her but for now, Lets get out of here." Keith told them.

They started walking off, away from everything just so relieved they were all okay and on their way home to see their families when they herd a gunshot go off. They all fell to the ground ducking.

"What the hell is that!" Nathan yelled and looked over to see one of the men using the only strength they had left to shoot at them. The man smiled weakly and laid back down, to weak to move again.

"You okay Nathan?" Lucas asked him.

"Yeah fine." he told him

Lucas put his hand on Keith, "You okay?" he asked.

No answer.

"Keith?" Lucas asked. Lucas felt his hand covered with warm liquid and looked at his hand and saw it was covered in blood.

"Oh My God!" Lucas yelled causing Nathan to look over at Keith.

Keith was shot in the back and bleeding more then ever. Lucas gently rolled him over and Keith spoke softly.

"Y-you b-boys okay?." Keith asked them starting to shiver.

"Oh god, Keith" Nathan whispered.

"Y-you promise me s-s-something b-boys?" Keith asked with tears in his eyes. "Always, Always t–take care of each oth-other."

Nathan nodded with tears falling from his eyes.

"Keith don't do this." Lucas begged. "Don't say you're good byes, you're going to be okay, we-we just got to get you some help...you-you'll be okay." Lucas cried

"Yeah Keith, come on you'll be fine." Nathan spoke softly

"Lucas you tell y-your mom, I-I always loved h-her, and always w-w-will." Keith nodded breathing heavy with tears streaming down his face.

"Keith." Nathan said softly.

"Come on Keith you can't die, you just got back!" Lucas cried. "We have so much to catch up on, there is so much I have to tell you, there is so much we have to do."

"T-take c-care of each other boys. I'm p-proud of y-you both." Keith said with his last breath.

"KEITH!" Lucas yelled shaking him gently. "Please wake up, please!" Lucas cried resting his head on Keith's stomach and wept. "Please."

Nathan sat back, shocked and put his head in his hands and cried as well.


	20. Chapter19

"Haley do you want some water? A blanket? Pillow?" Brooke asked Haley for what seemed about the hundredth time.

"Brooke, I'm fine, thank you." Haley said starting to get irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be comfortable I mean with you being," Brooke started and looked around making sure no one could hear and whispered. "Pregnant, you should be as comfortable as you can, especially at a time like this."

"Thank you Brooke, honestly." Haley hugged her friend and was so relieved that Brooke was here with her, helping her through this.

"So when did you find out?" Brooke asked Haley.

"About a week or so ago, I wanted to tell Nathan right away." Haley started. "But I wanted to tell him in a special romantic way. Lucas told me I should tell him hear, he actually gave me the picnic idea."

"Wait Lucas knows?" Brooke asked confused.

Haley smiled slightly. "Well I was home alone when I took three different pregnancy tests and when they were all positive and I was yelling oh my god over and over again, I didn't hear Lucas come in the house and he ran in the room , afraid something was wrong."

"Sounds like Lucas." Brooke said with a giggle.

"It was pretty obvious once he came in, he saw the pregnancy boxes on the bed and he looked at me and I told him." she explained to Brooke.

"We talked for a long time about the perfect way to tell Nathan, I was so afraid of how he would react but Lucas really made me more relaxed about the whole thing." she smiled missing her best friend all over again.

" Lucas sure can keep a secret." Brooke told her. "I'm really happy for you Haley. Nathan will be happy, and he will be back."

Haley smiled at her.

"How long was I out?" Peyton yawned. She was sleeping next to Brooke and Haley.

" An hour or two." Haley told her.

"Feel any better?" Brooke asked her.

"Are they back yet?" Peyton asked back.

The girls shook their head in disappointment.

"Then no, I still don't feel any better." Peyton's saddened voice told them.

Haley looked over and saw Whitey sitting down next to Dan and Deb and Karen standing alone, with worry, and tiredness all in her face. She got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Karen." she spoke softly.

A little startled Karen jumped out of her trance looked at the young face that she was so familiar with. " Hi Haley, how's you're wrist?"

"Oh this, it's fine." Haley told her. "Karen I think you should get some sleep, and I promise you if we hear anything, anything at all, I'll let you know."

"I can't." She told her bluntly. "I just can't."

Haley was about to speak but Karen started.

"How could I of not known?" she asked. "I'm his mother, and my son has a heart condition."

"Karen." Haley started.

"What kind of mother doesn't know her son is struggling with a heart condition. How stupid does one have to be." Karen cried.

Dan over herd their conversation and a new wave of guilt fell over him. He knew. All along that his son could just drop dead, and he never said a word. He stopped paying for his medicine, knowing how hard it would be for Lucas to do it on his own. And now Karen was feeling guilty for it. She was crying and he knew he had to tell her.

He got up and walked over to Haley and Karen. "Karen." he spoke kindly.

Both surprised girls looked over at Dan. "What?" Karen quickly asked.

Dan looked into her eyes and could feel himself saying it, all he had to say was that he knew in fact was the one person that knew about Lucas's heart condition, that he in fact stopped paying for his medicine, and even before he left for this camping trip Dan even made a slight joke about his heart.

However he couldn't find himself to do it. "I just, I just wanted to say, that I'm sure everything will be okay."

Dan turned around slowly and sat back down, angry at himself for not being able to say that truth.

Karen and Haley looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Well will you at least come and sit down with us?" Haley asked her.

Karen nodded and went to and joined Brooke and Peyton who were chatting and welcomed Karen over. They were all sitting together, talking, trying to make one another just maybe forget for a little.

Lucas lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. Looking down at his dead uncle he couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt. He felt responsible.

"This isn't fair." Nathan said.

Lucas looked up his brother was standing above him looking down, his eyes too, were red from crying.

"I didn't even know he was here." Lucas told him. Firing up with anger and hate for what had just happened.

Nathan helped up Lucas and they both looked around. There were dead bodies just laying around, blood was everywhere.

Lucas looked over at the man who shot Keith and walked up to him with hate burning in his eyes.

"Luke." Nathan called out to him, limping after him.

The man, to weak to move couldn't pick up the gun again. Lucas walked up to him grabbed his gun and stuck it to his head and grabbed his throat.

"Are there any more?" Lucas screamed in his face.

The man just smiled and laughed quietly.

Lucas got up and kicked him again and again. "Are there any more of you sick bustards!"

Lucas couldn't help but he kept kicking the man and yelling until Nathan pulled him away.

"Luke, calm down. Come on. Relax." Nathan told him taking the gun from his hand.

"Calm down!" Lucas screamed at him. "He killed Keith!"

Nathan looked at his brother and turned around at the man who shot his uncle, the man who killed his uncle and the man who tried to kill him and his brother. Nathan lifted his hand and pulled the trigger.

Lucas surprised at his brothers action. "What the hell?" he asked.

"He wasn't going to tell you if there were anymore Lucas, and even if he did, and there were, what are you going to do? Go after them? We need to get you do a hospital." Nathan told him.

"Nathan look around." Lucas told him waving his hands in the air. " There has to be more of them, there has to be. There are two of us and we don't know where the hell we are! They are going to find us, and kill us. So we better be prepared. I swear to god Nathan I'm going to kill them, every one of them! They think they can just do what the hell they want." Lucas looked away he couldn't help but start to cry again.

Nathan looked at his brother and his eyes watered up again too. This was all just so hard to deal with they were so physically and emotionally drained out. And such an important person to them both was just killed in front of them.

"Nathan, I..I just can't believe he is gone." Lucas cried. "He came to save us, he was such a good guy. He didn't deserve this." Lucas told him.

Nathan walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "He didn't and its not fair, but we have to get out of here Lucas, we are still in danger here."

Lucas looked at him and saw a tear falling from Nathan's eye as well. He agreed he knew Nathan was right, they went around and looked at the dead men. Only four of them had guns on them and two had knifes. They collected them and after taking on last look at Keith, heartbroken that they just had to leave him there they started to walk off.

"Should we check inside the house?" Lucas asked.

"Last time I did that Luke, it exploded. Who knows how the rigged it. I say we just walk away." Nathan told him, and Lucas agreed.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. " If you feel dizzy or weak, please tell me Lucas. I'm not kidding."

Lucas looked at him and agreed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Lucas told him. "About my HCM."

Nathan looked at him. " I don't understand." He started. " How all this time you had it and nobody knew, no one of us."

Nathan looked at Lucas and saw the look in his eye. The look to show that someone in fact did know.

"Oh my god." Nathan yelled out. "DAN."

"He was paying for my medicine at first, when I was living with him. Then when we got into a big fight he just, stopped."

"So that bastard knew at any second you could just fall over and die, and he didn't care." Nathan was yelling now. "That is an all time low, even for him."

"I was paying it own my own for a little while now, but it's a lot of money." Lucas told him.

"You should of came to me Lucas." Nathan told him. "I would of helped you man."

"I know it's just that , I didn't want anyone to know." Lucas explained. "Now everyone does."

Nathan looked at his brother and realized how close he was to losing him so many times these past couple of days. He realized how they were never close until recently this past year or so and how you really can't take things for granite.

"This whole situation really makes you think about things." Nathan started a new conversation, seeing how talking about HCM really bothered Lucas.

"Yeah, it does." Lucas agreed.

"I never apologized to you." Nathan told him.

"For what?" Lucas asked with a puzzled look.

"For everything I did to you when you first joined to team. I was a really bad guy back then, and the things I did really were horrible. You never deserved it and I'm sorry." He told him.

Lucas stopped at looked and Nathan. "Thanks Nathan." He said to him. "You know you are really growing into a really great guy. I'm proud to say you are my brother." Lucas said with a smile.

Nathan smiled back, they started to walk again. "Same here man." They were walking for a couple of minutes when Lucas spoke up.

"Plus I knew at any minute if I wanted I just could beat your ass, again." Lucas laughed.

"Haha you wish!" Nathan laughed back.

The brothers continued to walk on, not knowing where they were going, or what was going to happen to them. All they could do was continue on, in hope that they would find someone, some help at all to save them.


	21. Chapter 20

The boys were walking for about an when Lucas started to feel weak again. His head started to get dizzy but he didn't want to stop, however he promised Nathan he would tell him.

"Nathan?" Lucas looked at him.

Nathan looked over at his brother. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry man, I need to sit down for a minute." Lucas started, trying not to sound whiny.

"Yeah man of course." Nathan told him directing him to a tree he could sit and lean upon.

Lucas sat down coughing a couple of times grabbing his chest.

"Heart hurting?" Nathan asked him.

"Just a little." Lucas answered. " I just need sleep, I can't wait until we get the hell out of here."

The boys talked for a while longer when Lucas decided it was okay for him to start walking again after Nathan asked him several times if he was sure. So the boys headed off again not knowing if they were anywhere closer to freedom.

----

" These walls are driving me crazy." Peyton told Haley and Brooke.

"Well we have been looking at them for like three days P-sawyer." Brooke replied.

"Lets get out of here." Peyton told them.

"What ?" Haley asked her.

"I don't mean go home Haley, I mean just for a drive for a little while ya know? Clear our heads."

Haley looked over at Brooke who was in fact, defiantly agreeing with the idea. "I say we go get some food. I mean this crap we eat here is going to make us all sick."

"Okay but not for long alright? If they come back or anything, I want to make sure we are here." Haley told her friends.

They girls agreed.

"I think it would do you girls some good, getting some fresh air, don't be to long alright?" Karen told them, she was giving them a weak smile. Her face looked so tired, so worn out. Her eyes were red from crying and she hadn't slept in days.

The girls stopped at a local fast food place , taking Karen's car, and ate inside having as good as a time as they could, given the situation. They ordered more food before they left they were going to bring it back to those back at the police station. They were riding along when they pulled up to a three way stop.

"Shit I don't know which way." Peyton said to them.

"Yeah, I kinda wasn't paying attention on our way up here." Brooke told her.

"Ask her." Haley said pointing to an older lady walking down the road.

Broke rolled down her window while she was walking by.

"Excuse me." she called out to her, the women surprised jumped and looked back.

"I'm sorry but which way is back to the police station?"

The women looked at her and gave her a crooked smile, showing her yellow disgusting teeth.

"It's on your right, you keep going and there will be a turn on your right, follow that road and it should lead you right to it." she smiled kindly and told them.

"I don't think so," Haley told her. "I'm not exactly sure how we got here, but I know we didn't do that."

"You asked for my help ladies and im giving it to you, I've lived here ever since I was a baby, that is just a quicker way, that's all." she kindly spoke.

"Thanks!" Peyton yelled as she pulled out and followed the ladies directions.

As the old lady watched the girls drive away she laughed to herself and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Hello?" a dark voice said.

"You will never believe who I just sent your way." she laughed.

---

" You know what I think?" Brooke said, after driving for fifteen minutes taking the ladies direction of going down that road and taking the right, and realizing there was no police station, and there were just acres and acres of woods.

"What?" Haley asked her.

"I think that was some crazy old lady who didn't know what the hell she was talking about, there is no station anywhere, and all I see are damn trees."

"Yeah well I guess we can just turn around, I mean we know how to go back at least." Peyton told her slowing the car down and turning around.

They were the only car on the road so Peyton decided to speed up a little, trying to hurry up and get back. They were driving when suddenly something or should I say someone jumped right in the middle of the road.

"Peyton watch out!" Haley screamed.

Peyton spun the wheel as quickly and sharply as she could. She slammed on the breaks and blew her horn and the car did a full 180 before coming to a quick abrupt stop . The car, front first had hit a tree.

--

Lucas felt his brother grab his arm. He knew why too. He had herd it as well. A car. They were near a road.

"Come on it sounded like an accident." Lucas told him.

The boys were going for about 15 minutes, thinking they were lost again and not going to be able to find it when they could see the smoke and street through the trees.

"Oh my god." Lucas yelled. Nathan looked over at him and saw his horrified face.

"What? Lucas what?" Nathan asked him.

"Nathan, that's my moms's car!" he told him.

Nathan looked, he felt like he got a punch to a gut when they both ran as fast as they could to the car.

"Mom! Mom!" Lucas yelled to the car. The boys looked around.

"Lucas?" Nathan questioned him. "Lucas, there is no one in the car. There is no one here at all."

The brothers looked around, confused and angered. Where were she? What had happened and why wasn't she anywhere to be seen.

Lucas looked at Nathan and saw his facial expression, he was looking at something on the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

"NO." Nathan yelled out. "No, no, no !"

Lucas looked in his hand and saw it was a picture, one of those old fashion kind, the one where if you take the picture it pops right out of the bottom. Nathan's hand started to shake when Lucas took it from his hand when he felt his heart drop.

The picture showed none other then Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. Brooke had a cut on the top of her head and she was bleeding, just like Haleys lip and Peytons nose. They were put in front of Karens car.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled running around the car looking through the trees, hoping he could see some trace of where she went.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled after him. "Peyton!"

They were yelling for a couple minutes when they herd such painful sound to both of them. It was none other then the screams of the three girls in the woods and a gun shot went off shortly after.

_**Sorry, this chapter was kind of rushed, I'm thinking about 2 or 3 more chapters and this story will be done, I got a good ending coming up, give me some review please :)**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Bold Italic words are flashbacks.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell!" Nathan yelled as him and Lucas both took off towards the screams.

They didn't have to run to far it seemed, they could see from a distance, all three girls on the ground huddled together very scared. Two men were holding guns at them, and that crazy old lady was there too. However there was another man there, but he was dead, and it was obvious he was the one who was just shot.

"You crazy bastard you just killed one of the few men you have left!" The old lady screamed.

_**Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were okay, they just had some nicks and bruises after the crash.**_

"_**Get them, Get them." they could hear a voice from afar.**_

_**They saw some familiar faces and felt themselfs being dragged, once again. Trying to break free, however they knew it wasn't any use.**_

"_**Let go." Haley tried pushing the men away.**_

"_**You bitch!" Brooke yelled at the old lady was standing their smiling. Brooke tried to go after her when she was pushed to the ground, as were the other girls.**_

_**They were fully alert now and could see two of the men arguing.**_

"_**This all could of been prevented if it wasn't for you!" The one shouted to the other.**_

"_**ME? I had this all planned exactly how I wanted and you're stupid ideas ruined everything! IT was you're fault those kids escaped in the first place! You're fault Matthew is dead. And you're fault that practically everyone else is dead. YOU SHOULD BE KILLED!"**_

_**Just then the man who was yelling pulled out his gun about to shoot. However the other man managed to tackle him into the girls, causing them to scream afraid of the gun going off. **_

_**After about a second or two after being tackled the man quickly turned around and shot the** **one who**_** _he was yelling at just seconds before. The girls just looked , horrified at what they had just seen._**

"We are better off without him, he was ruining everything." the man told the old lady. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Lucas and Nathan.

"It's about time you boys showed up." he sneered.

Lucas and Nathan stopped dead in their tracks. There were only two of them, and the old lady. The only three left.

"Come here." One of the men said.

Lucas and Nathan did exactly what they were told, not having any plan of what to do.

"Hello Lucas long time no see." the old lady laughed.

"Hm, only two of you?" The other man spoke. "Where is the older one."

Lucas and Nathan were silent.

"Oh , oh I see." He laughed. "How on earth did I forget? He died."

The girls all looked up at Nathan and Lucas afraid of their responses. Lucas and Nathan could feel their bodies heating up.

"Poor guy." The lady laughed.

Lucas looked up at the guy who was laughing.

"I believe that was you're uncle?" The man said walking up to Lucas and Nathan. " I guess that just put the cherry on top of all this fun you kids are having this week."

He got up closer to them. Lucas knew what he was trying to do, he was mocking them, just making fun of all of their pain.

"You're just trying to taunt me, I'm not going to hit you." Lucas told him. Trying to calm himself down, he was so afraid he was going to do something stupid.

The man put his hands down, his gun still in hand, and just started to laugh even harder.

"That's okay Lucas." Nathan started. "Because I am." Nathan punched the man and tackled him to his ground, grabbing the hand, which the gun was in, holding it away.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed, Lucas was about to go and help Nathan when the other man with the gun had it pointed at Lucas.

"Do it." the old lady yelled. Lucas looked at the man and could see the fear in his eyes

"I..I" the man started.

"What the hell!" the old lady snatched the gun from his hands before she could even point it at Lucas she was hit to the ground. Both Brooke and Peyton knocked her to the ground, with the gun falling out of her hand.

"You little bitches!" the old lady shrieked.

The guy went to go for the gun when Lucas punched the guy in the face. It was madness. Nathan was rolling around trying to wrestle out the gun from the man's hand, Brooke and Peyton were over top of the lady , yelling and occasional kick when she was trying to get up. Lucas was fighting the one guy, Haley could already tell how tired he was getting.

Lucas felt the man give him such a hard hit, right in the jaw. The impact was so hard Lucas fell to the ground. He quickly sat up sliding back looking up at the man, afraid of what he was going to do. He was looking right at his face , the man was so angry and looked so mean when suddenly after a loud bang, his face went blank. He fell to his knees and on top of Lucas. Lucas could feel the blood soaking onto his clothes and he quickly pushed the man off of him and looked up.

Haley stood their the gun still pointed and her breathing heavy.

Peyton and Brooke looked over at her. Lucas got up and grabbed the gun from her and she turned to his shoulder and cried.

"I,I can't believe I just killed a man." she cried out.

Lucas wanted to try and comfort her but looked over and saw Nathan , and the man he was fighting. They were standing the gun was clearly knocked out of their hands, to far away for either of them to reach it. They were standing and Nathan was pushed up against the tree the man's back was not turned towards Lucas, and the guy had a knife to his throat. It was like no matter what, these men didn't run out of weapons.

"Drop it." The man said to Lucas.

Lucas had the gun pointing at him. He had no other choice but to place it down. The old lady quickly got up and ran towards the man who had Nathan, not even bothering to grab the gun. She was limping.

"Nathan." Haley cried even harder on Lucas.

Brooke and Peyton were behind Lucas, crying on each other as well scared of what was going to happen.

The man smiled and went to whisper to Nathan.

"You're girlfriend is pretty hot." He laughed. "I might have to get to know her a little better after I kill you and you're brother."

"Screw you." Nathan yelled in his face. "Screw you, you sick son of a..."

Nathan's words were cut of by a sharp pain in his left side of his stomach.

"Nathan!" Lucas screamed.

The man and stabbed Nathan. He was about to stab him again when Lucas quickly fell to the ground and grabbed the gun and shot the man three times, he also shot the lady twice. He didn't even feel him shoot the lady, he was just so angry, so filled up with emotion he hated her so much, he was happy to see the pain in her eyes and see her fall to the ground.

Lucas was relieved to see the man fall to the ground but his heart broke when he saw Nathan fall right after him.

They all ran up to him, Nathan's hands were shaking.

"Oh god, Nathan." Brooke said. Her and Peyton ran towards the street, hoping a car would come by, or they could get Karens car to start, anything they were hoping to find, to help save Nathan.

"Come on Nathan, you'll be okay." Lucas told him, taking his shirt off and putting it up to Nathan's wound.

"H-Hales." Nathan grabbed her hand. " Y-you made my l-l-life w-worth living."

"Nathan, you can't die." Haley cried out. Grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. "you're going to be a daddy."

Nathan looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"I was going to tell you this week."

Nathan took her hand and put it on his heart, his hands continuing to shake.

"Always and f-forever." he managed to say.

"Come on Nathan, just hold on a little longer." Lucas cried.

Nathan tired to speak but when he did he spit up blood.

"No, no!" Haley screamed.

"Nathan." Lucas looked at his brother, how pale he looked.

Nathan gave them both another smile and his eyes slowly closed.

_okay I know some of you are like freaking out, but just stay tuned for the last chapter to figure everything out, to tie up loose ends, and to see the final results, leave me some reviews :)_


	23. Chapter 22

_Italic's are flashbacks._

**About One Year Later...**

It had been over a year, some people would think they could get over what happened by then. But they didn't know what had happened, they didn't see death like they did that week. They had all agreed to make this a yearly thing. To visit the cemetery to pay their respects. Of course they would visit regularly throughout the year, but they decided all of them would meet once a year, together.

"Every time I come here it gets harder and harder." Lucas broke the silence. They were all standing in the graveyard, remembering what happened.

Lucas was holding Brooke in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Deb was there next to Karen, as were Rachel, Mouth, Jake, Peyton, Skillz and Bevin. Haley stood their next to Lucas, holding her 3 month old daughter, Britney, in her arms. She held her close and kissed the top of her head and started to tear up.

" It's just not fair." Haley said, she had a tears in her eyes.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments when Haley felt a warm body grab her from behind and wrap his hand around her waste kiss her head.

"Sorry I'm late."

She looked up, into those gorgeous blue eyes. "It's okay." she kissed his lips and grabbed his hands as they both looked onto the grave of Keith Scott. "Its okay."

After almost losing him, one year ago Haley always found it so hard to be angry at him.

"_Please help, help us!"_ _Brooke and Peyton were yelling at a truck driving near by. The truck slowed down and it was an older man, asking what was wrong._

_It was that man who helped Lucas pick up Nathan and place him in the back and Lucas got in with him holding his shirt to the cut. Haley sat up front while Brooke and Peyton sat in the back._

"_Come on, Nathan hold on." Lucas continued to say._

_Nathan was rushed into surgery and the rest of the group was looked at as well. Lucas was taken to a room where he was being stitched up and didn't even realize when they put him to sleep. When he woke up he finally got to unite with mother._

"_Mom" Lucas cried, he thought they had to have given him some really powerful pain pills because he felt so tired, and so weak._

"_Oh I'm so happy you are okay." she hugged him and cried._

"_Where is Nathan?" he immediately asked_

_Karen looked at him sadly. "It doesn't look good Lucas. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood. We just have to wait." she rubbed his head._

_Lucas's bottom lip started to tremble and he tightened up his fists. He couldn't loose his brother, he just couldn't._

_Deb walked into the room a few minutes later. It was obvious she was just crying._

"_Oh no, Deb." Karen walked over to her. She thought she was going to say some bad news._

"_He's okay." Deb smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just crying because I'm so happy."_

_Lucas put his head back and took a deep breathe. "Thank god" he whispered to himself._

_--_

Everyone was silent just staring, just remembering. They were there for about an hour, with the occasional tears, talking once in a while, but mostly everyone was silent. Everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Is it still okay if we come over?" Lucas asked his mom.

"Of course it is Lucas." She smiled at him. This year has been tough on her. Dealing with the death of Keith and her sons's heart condition.

"Hello cutie," Brooke said in her baby voice to Britney. "I know I always say it. But she looks so much like you Haley."

"Yeah, lucky kid." Lucas said from behind walking up.

"Dude, shut up." Nathan laughed giving Lucas a shove.

"So you guys are still coming to my mom's?" Lucas asked

"Yeah of course, we'll meet you there in about 15 minutes?" Haley told him.

After saying good bye to everyone Brooke and Lucas got in the car, as did Haley and Nathan, and Deb went in Karens car, so they left together.

"It's so hard going there." Haley told Nathan as she sat down in the passenger seat after buckling in the baby.

"Yeah, it always will be." He said back to her. He looked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I don't ever want to be that close to losing you again Nathan." Haley started to tear up again.

Nathan looked over at her and kissed her hand again. He then looked back at his beautiful daughter.

"I love you Haley." he smiled to her.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

"_Come on Haley you can do it! Push!"_ _The nurse was yelling at Haley. "I can see the head, come on Haley you are doing great!."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Haley screamed._

_She had been in labor for 7 hours and now it was time._

"_Haley come on, you are almost done!" Nathan continued to chant for her._

"_Okay Haley, one more push and it will all be over." the nurse told her._

"_Alright are you ready?" Nathan asked holding her hand and kissing her head._

_She nodded, let out one more scream, and 15 minutes later they were holding their beautiful daughter in their hands._

They had a good time at Karens, Britney was entertaining everyone. She was such a charmer.

"Lucas can you go pick up the pizza's?" Karen asked.

"Yeah mom no problem, Brooke you want to come?"

Brooke was holding the baby and looked over at him and then smiled and looked at the baby again.

"But Lucas look how cute she is." Brooke Laughed.

"Okay I'll take that as a no." he laughed with her.

"I'll go." Nathan told him. " Can we just stop back at my place, Britney needs more diapers."

"Yeah sure."

- -

Lucas and Nathan were driving, just talking about simple things, like the baby, Brooke, Haley, basically just life. When they got to the pizza shop, before the went in Lucas turned to Nathan with a big smile.

"What?" Nathan asked him.

"Well, you know how you have been dying to go to that Laker's game?"

"Yeahh?" Nathan asked confused.

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"Dude no way!" Nathan yelled.

"Dude yes way!"

Nathan grabbed the tickets and did the "slap hands hug" with Lucas when he looked up and saw him.

His father.

_It had been a week and Nathan was allowed to go home. Karen, Deb, Brooke, and Dan were waiting in the parking lot._ _Nathan was in a wheel chair coming out of the hospital with Lucas and Haley. _

_Everyone was greeting him Nathan was happy to see everyone, that is when he wasn't high off the pain pills, so he could see them normally._

_Nathan was smiling and laughing when he was turned to Dan._

"_What the hell do you want." He snapped._

"_Nathan." Haley whispered._

"_You herd me." Nathan yelled._

_Everyone looked at Dan, and back at Nathan. Everyone was so confused, not knowing why Nathan was behaving this way. However Lucas knew. _

"_I came to see you." Dan smiled_

"_Well you wasted you're time, because I don't want to see you." _

"_And why the hell not Nathan. You are almost killed, excuse me if I would like to be a good father and check up on my son, sorry I cared." Dan yelled back._

"_A good father?" Nathan laughed. "Oh yea dad, that's a good one, why don't you tell everyone how great of a father you are. I know what you did Dan"_

"_Nathan you don't have to do this." Lucas whispered to him._

"_No Lucas I do. You deserve it." Nathan yelled at him. "Come on Dan, tell everyone you're secret, tell everyone why you are such an ass hole, I mean we all knew it before, but even you can't run from this one."_

"_What's he talking about Dan." Deb snapped._

_Dan didn't say anything._

"_If you don't say it, I will." Nathan yelled._

_Dan continued to stay silent._

"_It figures, a coward like you won't admit to your mistakes." Nathan yelled. "Dan knew about Lucas's heart condition. He knew ever since day one. He even stopped paying for Lucas's heart condition, he was trying to kill Lucas."_

"_WHAT!" Karen screamed._

"_I wasn't trying to kill him Nathan!" Dan shouted for the first time that night._

"_You knew!" Deb yelled._

"_It is more complicated then that Deb please let me explain." Dan tried to speak._

_Karen walked right up to him and slapped him hard across the face._

"_I don't want to ever see you near my son again!" Karen screamed._

"_Mom, I can explain," Lucas tried to talk to his mom but she was so upset she just got in the car and drove away. _

_Deb looked at Dan and he was about to speak but she slapped him to, even harder then Karen._

"_You go to hell," She sneered._

_Dan looked and saw all of the angry faces towards him. He had no other choice but to turn around and walk away ,from his family, from his life._

**Okay sorry I wanted to write some more things so there is going to be one more chapter, sorry about that guys. But tell me what you think of this one..review, And yes Nathan is alive, there is no way I could kill a hottie like that :)**


	24. Chapter 23

Lucas and Nathan hadn't seen their father much that past year after that. After Lucas and Karen talked Karen didn't want to see him around at all. She was so hurt and so disgusted by Dan, she didn't want to have to deal with him at all.

Nathan was just so angry with him he didn't even want to be bothered with him.

"Hi boys." Dan said calmly.

"Dan." Nathan spoke, with anger in his voice.

"How are you?"

"Safe and healthy, why you looking to change that?"

Lucas looked at his brother and could see him getting heated up again..

" So I'm guessing you are still mad?" Dan asked.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Nathan you couldn't possibly think I wanted you're brother dead. I was angry, and.." Dan tried to explain.

"Dan do you hear you're self? You were angry at Lucas so you stopped paying for his heart medication!"

"I know, it was wrong of me, and I know that. Don't you think I haven't learned that? I don't see my family, I missed my granddaughter being born."

Nathan looked in his dad's eyes and could see he really was sorry, but that was typical for Dan, do something wrong, feel bad, and then have people forgive him, and have it be okay.

"How have you been Lucas?" Dan asked.

"Fine." Lucas told him quickly. "Listen I know you really want you and Nathan's relationship to work out so you guys should talk, I'll wait inside." Lucas started to walk off when Dan got in front of him,

"I want to work it out with you too son."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other but decided that they would talk. They made plans to go out the next day just the three of them.

- - -

Karen wasn't to happy about Lucas going to see Dan, but he felt it was right so there was no point in arguing with him.

When Lucas and Nathan met Dan at a restaurant it was awkward at first. However Dan seemed different. Conversation started and before the boys knew it , they were actually having a good time. Lucas looked over at Nathan , and they caught each others eyes and both knew that maybe, just maybe this relationship with their father could work out.

- --

"Haley I'm home." Nathan yelled as he walked into their apartment.

"Hey Baby." Haley said walking out of the bedroom with Britney in her hands and Brooke walking behind her.

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke smiled kissing Lucas.

"How's my beautiful baby doing?" Nathan smiled picking up his daughter and kissing her.

"She's beautiful Nathan." Dan said from behind.

Haley and Brooke turned around surprised to see him walking through the door.

"Oh, hi dan" Haley said surprised.

Dan stayed over there for about an hour or so playing with his granddaughter and talking with the kids.

Haley looked over at Nathan and smiled, she could see how even though he wouldn't admit it, Nathan was happy Dan was their, being apart of Britney's life."

After Dan left Lucas and Brooke decided to walk home together, they were living with each other now. Everything seemed to be slowing getting okay again. Starting off with Britney being born, Karen and Deb making their Diner bigger and more successful and now Dan becoming a better guy, things were looking up.

"How has your mom been babe.?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Better, she has been really busy with the diner but its hard ya know with Keith gone and everything."

Brooke nodded and kissed Lucas. Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled. This year he went through some of the hardest things in his life, but Brooke really helped him through it a lot. The days when Lucas felt like giving up Brooke would say the right thing, do the right thing and make him feel better. She was also there for his mom a lot. Going over for visits to drink tea, or stop by just to say hi, every little thing mattered. Brooke knew that and that is why she tried so hard trying to make the people she loved, be happy.

"Thank you Brooke." He smiled at her.

"For what?"

"Everything, everything you do, everything you say," He kissed her. " You make me so happy."

Brooke kissed him and was surprised to see him bend down and get on one knee.

"Lucas what are you doing."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are the most amazing thing in my life and I want us to be together, forever." Lucas told her as he pulled out a beautiful ring and showed it to her. "Will you marry be Brooke Davis."

Brooke was shocked, she started to cry and nodded. "Of course I will."

Lucas jumped up and kissed and hugged her. "I love you" he whispered into her ear

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Keith's grave was covered with flowers and pictures of him and friends and family. A dark shadowy figure walked up to the grave and waited there for about a half an hour when it was greeted by another.

"You're late." a dark voice said.

"What does it matter, I'm here." another voice replied. "Here is the money."

The man took the money and counted it.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't even half the money you promised." the dark voice yelled.

"I told you I would pay you to kill Keith, not kidnap my kids and their friends, try to kill my sons, and stab my kid."

"Listen Mayor Scott." The dark voice said. "As I told you before, I wasn't there and my guys had no idea they were you're kids. You are lucky one of my guys recognized who Keith was and shot him when he did, you do know he was killed because of that.. And plus your kids are okay, so where is the rest of my money."

Dan Scott looked around and pulled out the rest of the money and gave it to the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you, call me up if you ever want some of my guys to kill another family member of yours again,"

"Hey, Keith should of known, he tried to kill me first, it failed, which wasn't surprising, so he got what was coming for him." Dan told the man, like he was trying to convince him that he wasn't that much of a bad guy.

"Yeah, whatever."

Dan looked at the man walk away and looked down at Keith's grave.

"Goodbye big brother." he said softly, Dan dropped a red rose on the grave turned around and slowly walked home.

THE END.


	25. Authors NOTE

**Yeah well that is my first fanfic let me know what you think. Be sure to look for new fanfic I'll be writing here is the description**

**What would happen if Keith survived when dan shot him on that horrible day? Dan would have to go into hiding. The truth about the fire is revealed. Everyone must cope with the fact that dan is still out there, and he tried to kill Keith. what will happen, what will Dan do? How will everyone deal with such disastrous news?**

**So I hope you liked this story, I liked putting the twist at the end, give you all your reviews. Thanks a lot guys :)**

**I also wanted to thank Nemo123489**, **what you wrote me really made me happy, thank you a lot for your reviews that really meant a lot to me. **

**I hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
